


Getting Better, Going Weird, Reached the Best

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, This Is Going To Be Really Gay, enjolras's parents are assholes, eponine just didn't exist in the tags or something but she's important too, jehan in nonbinary, only the occasional f-word, some are in their last years of high school some are just starting college, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: In a modern AU, Enjolras moves in with Ferre and Courf when he's kicked out of his parents' house as an 18-year old senior. He meets Grantaire, a college Freshman going for a major in Graphic Design, through Courf and Ferre. The more time Enjolras spends with the three (and his classmate, Jehan) the more college friends he makes. Before he knows it, he's a member of the college's Equality Club, Les Amis de l'ABC and they're actually trying to make a change.





	1. A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Danni who's been a strong help in this project before I started writing it.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Danni+who%27s+been+a+strong+help+in+this+project+before+I+started+writing+it.).



Combeferre paused the video game he was playing with Courfeyrac when his phone rang. “Enjolras!” he greeted. “What’s up?” 

“Are you busy?” 

“Not terribly. Why?” 

“Any chance I could spend the night at yours?”

“Tonight? That shouldn’t be a problem. Courf is staying over too, but you know there’s enough room for you too.” Ferre jerked the controller away from Courf when the other tried to press play. “You okay? You sound a little off.”

“I’ll explain when I get there. I’m on my way.” 

“Do you want a ride?” 

“I’d rather walk, but thank you.” Enjolras just wanted to hang up so he could cry for the next three blocks and compose himself during the fourth. 

“Thanks in advance, Ferre.” Then he hung up. 

As he walked, Enjolras allowed himself to cry but kept quiet so the people living in the houses nearby wouldn’t think anything of it. It was dark- around ten o’clock- so almost no one was out. Well, considering it was a Tuesday in July and most people had to work in the morning, he didn’t have to worry about being stopped as he walked. 

It took another 15 minutes before he got to Ferre’s apartment. The blonde took a deep breath, slowly releasing it before opening the door and walking in. When he entered, he heard the music of their video game stop, followed by the sound of footsteps getting closer to him. Ferre stopped in his tracks. 

“Who the hell hit you?” He tilted Enjolras’s head back slightly so he could get a better look at the still darkening black eye. 

“I came out.” Enjolras closed his eyes for a second. “I didn’t mean to. I got into an argument with my parents and I just..I blurted it out.” 

“You’re staying here.” 

“I promise I won’t be here long, I can-” 

“No. Julien, you’re staying here, meaning moving in. The guest bedroom is yours, anyone that sleeps over can have their pick of the couch or the chair in the living room. You having a safe place to live is my main concern,” Ferre explained. 

“I’ll get a job and help with the rent or food, or anything that’s-” 

“Enj,” Ferre placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “One step at a time. For now, just breathe, okay? We’ll get things sorted out later. For now, unpack your stuff, wash up if you want, then come relax and hang out with us.” Slowly, reluctantly, Enjolras nodded. 

“Come on.” Ferre took Enjolras’ hand in his own and lead him to the guest room. 

* * *

“Is he alright?” Courf asked when Ferre came out from the guest room 15 minutes later, the shoulder of his t-shirt damp. 

“Stressed, exhausted, and shaken up a lot. But he’ll be alright. He’s tougher than he looks.” Ferre ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’ll get the rest of his stuff tomorrow, bring it here.” 

“I’ll text R; see if we can use that truck of his so we’re not flattening my car’s tires by piling more stuff on my shit.” Courf already had his phone out, fingers tapping rapidly.

“R doesn’t know Enj.” Ferre sat next to Courfeyrac on the couch. 

“It’s R. He’s just going to have fun storming a homophobe’s house.” 

“When are we doing this? Did he bring clothes, or is this gonna be the most terrifying wake up call his parents have ever gotten?” Courf chuckled. 

“He’s got two days worth in his bag,” Ferre said. “Holy shit do I want to knock out his father. I knew that man was worthless… I just didn’t expect _this_ from him. Then again, I guess disowning your gay son sounds _nobler_ than keeping your gay son locked in his bedroom- fuck.” Combeferre ran a hand through his hair. “At least I know he’s safe here.” 

“How do you and Enj know each other?” Courfeyrac had known Enjolras for about as long as he’d known Ferre. Combeferre was 19 and had graduated from High School in May. Every once in awhile Enjolras would go to Ferre and Courf’s shared apartment to hang out or spend the night. He didn’t know much about the slightly younger blonde, only that he was into politics, LGBT rights, and could probably recite half of the DSM V. 

“He’s a year behind me in school. Going into his senior year.” 

“How old is he?” Courf wondered. Just starting into his Law studies, he knew there were certain things that _had to_ be done if they had a minor on their hands.

“He turns 18 in August, so you aren’t going to say a word to anyone until then. He’ll be 18 before school starts again, so we just change his home address on the school info packets and there we go.” Ferre stood up and headed the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making popcorn.” 

* * *

When morning came around, Enjolras was already awake by the time Ferre and Courf woke up. They found him sitting on the couch, playing a muted video game. What made Ferre smile was that the younger boy was still in the pyjamas he loaned him the night before. 

"Where'd the twenty on the table come from?" Courf asked groggily.

"A forward on rent…" Enjolras trailed off. "I- uh, it's most of my allowance." 

"How much is your allowance?" Ferre asked. 

“Twenty every two weeks,” Enjolras said as he stood from the couch. 

“I know it’s not a lot, but I’ll start looking for a job today.” Combeferre ruffled Enjolras’s hair as the younger boy glared at him. 

“If I wasn’t still half asleep, I’d fight you.” 

“You’ve got bed head anyway.” Ferre laughed a little before turning serious. “Like I said last night, man. You being safe is the most important thing right now. If you find a job, great. If not, we’ll figure something out, okay? I’m not going to kick you out into the streets. I’ve got you.” 

* * *

Grantaire came in through the backdoor of the apartment. “When are we storming this bastard’s house?” 

“Around noon so hopefully they _don’t_ call the cops,” Ferre answered. 

Grantaire looked out the window and spotted Enjolras hanging the clothes he’d washed that morning. “Ferre? Why’s there a teenage girl in your yard hanging the wash?” 

“What? Oh.” Combeferre laughed. “That’s not a girl; it’s Enjolras.” As he spoke, Enjolras turned around to get another shirt from the basket. 

“Fuck,” Grantaire whispered. “That’s not a girl, alright, that’s a god.” The comment was to himself but Courf heard it. 

“He’s not of legal age till next month,” Ferre pointed it. 

“I’ll wait,” Grantaire said quickly, a dreamy look taking over his face. “Damn. I want to paint him. You said his name’s Enjolras?” 

“Julien Enjolras.” Ferre nodded. “He insisted on doing chores… I keep telling him… Ugh!” He threw his hands up and walked away from the window. 

“He’s the one that we’re getting the stuff for, then?” Grantaire checked. 

“Yeah.” Courf patted Ferre’s shoulder. “We got him, bud; he’s good.” 

Enjolras came back inside, the empty basket balanced on his hip, and placed it just inside the door. “Hey,” he greeted. Enjolras had never seen Grantaire before. The dark-haired man was slightly shorter than he was, stubble covering his jaw, and deep, blue eyes. 

“Grantaire.” Grantaire held his hand out for a handshake. 

“Enjolras.” He shook the outstretched hand with a faint smile. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You’re gonna be good here if we’re gone for about 40 minutes?” Ferre asked the blonde. 

“I’m not ten,” Enjolras replied, scowling. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t see why you can’t let things scab over a little before tearing off the bandaid and the stitches with it.” He shook his head and Ferre caught the look of despair in his eyes.

“Well, I for one, want to hit at least one of your parents,” R spoke up. 

“Oh god. He _knows_?” Enjolras looked horrified. 

“Just that you got kicked out.” Courf pointed out. 

“I don’t care if he knows I’m gay- the worst possible thing that could possibly happen with me coming out happened already .” Enjolras turned his back for a moment, ran his hands through his hair, and turned back. Any sign of annoyance hurt was gone from his face. 

“Sorry. What I mean is that things are probably only going to look up from here.” The only one that could see the smile was forced was Ferre. He walked to the living while Grantaire watched him with wide eyes. 

The artist turned to face the other two. “What the fu- He’s going into acting, right?” 

“Law.” Ferre corrected. Grantaire shrugged. 

“Same thing with less fame.” 

Ferre scoffed. “Don’t let Enj hear you say that.” 

“Would dancing circles around someone on their ignorance of the court systems cheer him up?” R had an odd twinkle in his eyes. 

“Uh...I don’t know.” 

“Hey Enjolras, what are your thoughts on the modern court system basically being a less publicized play?” 

Enjolras paused his game, looked up, and met Grantaire’s eyes with an incredulous gilt. “Do you have any idea how amazingly ridiculous that question is?” 


	2. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire meet Enjolras's mother when they go to get the rest of his things. Enjolras has his first panic attack and watches "The Two Towers" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post another chapter today because I haven't finished Chapter Three yet but someone commented and I'm buzzing, so here's chapter two. Thank you, by the way, for the comment!

Combeferre knocked on the door of Enjolras’ parents. A blonde woman opened it; the three young men could see where Enjolras got his looks from. 

“I’m not buying anything.” She went to close the door but Courfeyrac caught the handle and held it open. 

“Good, ‘cause we’re not selling anything,” Grantaire said. “Quite the opposite, actually.” 

“What?” The woman’s eyes widened. 

“Ma’am, we’re friends of your son, Julien. We came to get the rest of his things. I’m sure you don’t care too much, but he’s safe and cared for.” Ferre explained. 

“I’m Combeferre, this is Courfeyrac and Grantaire.” 

“He’s alright?” The woman covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Perfectly. He’s staying with me and my boyfriend.” Ferre nodded. “We won’t be here long, don’t worry.” Ferre lead the other two into the house and up the stairs, Enjolras’ mother running after them. 

“I’ll help you pack his things.” She pointed them in the direction of her son’s room. 

“Why?” R questioned. “You didn’t stop anything that happened last night.” 

The woman didn’t have an answer for that. She wasn’t about to admit to these strange young men that she was often intimidated by her husband and that she adored her son’s bravery to stand up to him and for what he believed in. 

“He’s still my son.” She settled with after a moment.

“No matter who he loves.” 

R looked at the woman and shook his head, going to help Courf pack Enjolras’ books while Ferre packed his clothes into a duffle bag and suitcase he found in the closet.

Mrs. Enjolras left the room for a few seconds to get a box in which she put picture frames and little knick-knacks he had kept around the room. 

“Woah. Who’s that?” R motioned to a picture of a young person with dark hair that reached their chin. Ferre looked over R’s shoulder and chuckled. 

“Our friend Jehan. Enj took a photography class last year and Jehan modelled for him.” 

“Is Jehan a girl or a guy?” R had to ask. 

“They’re non-binary, actually. I don’t know what their sex is… Enj might. He’s known them longer than I have.” 

“Books are set,” Courf said simply. He picked up the box. 

“I’m gonna run these to R’s truck.” Grantaire followed behind him. 

Mrs. Enjolras took down three little cloth flags held to the wall with push-pins. One was an American flag, which she assumed he got at a Fourth of July parade; another was rainbow, the last was striped yellow, white, purple, and black. 

“What are these flags?” she asked. 

“The rainbow one is the gay pride flag and the other one’s nonbinary pride for Jehan,” Ferre stated. He closed the last dresser drawer and looked at the woman.

“We live at 229 White Street. You can come to see him if you want to, but if your husband comes and tries to touch him… We’ve got friends that don’t want to see someone else fall subject to a hate crime.” Ferre paused. “If he wasn’t 17, I’d call the cops and report your husband, Mrs. Enjolras. Wait at least a week if you decide to come. He’s still calming down from everything.” 

“Thank you. For what you’re doing.”

“It’s nothing an older brother wouldn’t do.” Ferre slug the duffle bag over his shoulder and picked up the suitcase.

“I hope to see you soon, Mrs. Enjolras.” He took the box from her hands and headed out to the truck where the other two were waiting. 

Once she heard the front door close, she sat on her son’s old bed, picked up one of his pillows, and breathed in the faint scent of her son’s shampoo as she cried. 

* * *

Enjolras sat on his new bed in Ferre and Courf’s rented house with his arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth, trying to even his breathing. He still couldn’t breathe properly. The front door opened, closed, and his breathing only got worse.

“Enj?” Courf called. 

Enjolras took deep breaths through his nose and exhaled through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself down, but it only had the reverse effect. 

“Julien?” Ferre tried. He walked to Enjolras’ new room and could hear the laboured breathing through the door. He opened the door just enough for him to get through and closed it behind him, going straight to the bed. He sat next to Enjolras and took one of his clammy hands, pressing it to his own heart. 

“You’ve got to follow my breathing, alright? In and out. Slow and easy. In for four seconds, hold for seven, and release over eight.” Ferre explained gently, his voice was just loud enough to be heard over the younger’s fast, panicked breathing.

It took a few tries, but Enjolras was able to match his best friend’s breathing and slowly the dizziness went away, although the light-headedness lingered. He wanted to stop the panic attack before they got home so he wasn’t adding to the worry that he knew Ferre was already going through. 

Combeferre pulled Enjolras into a hug as his breathing finished levelling out. “You’re alright. We got your stuff from your parents and you can arrange the room how you want. Courfeyrac and Grantaire are working on lunch so there’ll be food in a little bit.” 

Enjolras nodded, even though most of the information was more or less passing through one ear and right out the other without really being helpful. Ferre figured this was the case and just squeezed his little brother a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to hair, a hand rubbing his back lightly. 

“Panic attacks are hell; I know.” Ferre continued to rub Enjolras’ back. 

“How about we ask R to spend the night see about a movie night? You haven’t seen  _ The Two Towers _ until you’ve seen it with ‘Taire, and he’s doing his Treebeard impression along with the movie.” That got a chuckle from the blonde, and Combeferre grinned.

* * *

“Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc  _ mischief _ to me.” Grantaire’s voice was two octaves deeper than normal, and Enjolras found himself wondering how it didn’t hurt his vocal cords. 

“They come with  _ fire _ ! They come with  _ axes _ !  _ Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them _ !”

Enjolras could no longer hold in his laughter as it bubbled up from his throat. The sound made Grantaire and Ferre grin at each other. Courf was half paying attention and was on his phone. R had tried to snatch it on a few occasions but had yet to be successful. 

“How many times have you seen this movie?” Enjolras asked, still laughing. 

“Too many,” Courf groaned. “In high school, every sleepover, every birthday party, we watched  _ this _ . Rarely one of the other two. Just  _ The Two Towers _ .” 

“You also don’t want to know how many times I’ve read the books.” Grantaire chuckled. 

“By the way, if none of you know what to get me for my birthday I’ve read my giant anthology to death, so a new copy would be greatly appreciated.” 

“I hardly ever watched these. I was only allowed to at Jehan’s,” Enjolras admitted. So that explained why his eyes were glued to the TV. 

“Your parents didn’t let you watch them?” Courf’s voice was flooded with confusion. 

“No. My parents are devout Roman Catholics. They filtered what I watched and read more closer than Russia.  _ Harry Potter _ ,  _ Lord of the Rings _ , those books about the kids that find the magical land in the clo-” 

“ _ The Chronicles of Narnia _ ?” Grantaire stopped Enjolras short. “Your parents didn’t let your watch or read  _ The Chronicles of Narnia _ ?” 

“No.” 

“And I thought my parents were fucked up.” R stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get more soda for the group. 

“Oh, yours are,” Ferre laughed. “Yours were too lenient.” 

“What are you talking about? I learned a lot on their unlocked computer,” he laughed. “I shouldn’t be laughing about this. Enjolras, I'm a deeply troubled man.”

“It’s the demon possessing you and making you gay.” Enjolras waved a dismissive hand and got a laugh from each of the three men.

“Oh! Ferre, I was texting Jehan earlier and they said they’ll help me look for work.” 

“Shit. You’re looking for a job?” Grantaire asked when he came back into the room, handing each of his friends a can of soda. 

“I got a place. Hold on.“ He dug his hand into his jeans pocket to retrieve his phone; his fingers became a blur, and Enjolras wondered how anyone could form a coherent sentence typing that fast.

“Where?” Ferre furrowed his brow.

“I don’t wanna jinx it. Just gimme a sec.” It was closer to a minute, but R’s phone eventually went off. 

“You’re 18 next month, right?” 

“Yeah…” Enjolras looked between Ferre and Grantaire. 

“Worked. You know where the Café Musain is?” Grantaire asked. 

“No.”

“I’ll show you tomorrow. You’ve got a job as a barista. Pick a shift and you’re good. Noon to five, one to six, or three to eight.” 

“One to six, I guess?” Enjolras was just as confused as Ferre and Courf were. 

“How did you pull this?” Courf asked for the rest of them. 

“So, I’ve got this friend- Eponine- and she works there, but is also really good friends with the owners so she’s more or less in charge of hiring people. Told her Enj was looking for a job, they’ve been trying to replace a guy that left for the summer, and here we are.” 

“Uh, thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it. You’re gonna love the place. The atmosphere is amazing, the workers are nice. It’s technically on the college compass so it’s really fucking diverse. You should take your friend Jehan some time.” 

“I’ll talk to them about it after my shift tomorrow.” 

“I still can’t believe that you haven’t seen the  _ Chronicles _ .” Courf shifted and leaned against Ferre.

“We should start tomorrow with  _ The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe _ . I don’t work till three, so…” 

“I’m starting at one, apparently,” Enjolras reminded. 

“So we watch the first two movies then R can get you to work!” Courf clapped his hands together, clearly not take no for an answer. 

* * *

“It’s 20 to eleven. Nothing’s going to be open.” Enjolras adjusted how he was sitting.

“There’s Walmart like five miles away.” 

“Oh dear god.” Ferre leaned forward and hid his face in his hands. 

“There’s no way I’m going to  _ Walmart _ . For one thing, it’s a soul-sucking, sold out corporation. Second of all, the workers are extremely underpaid for how much they work; I’ve read they hardly even get holiday bonuses. 

“That’s not even  _ touching _ on the lack of hygiene in the entire store- sealed food included. Jehan bought a bag of rice from there once. There were ants  _ in _ the bag, and the-the  _ ignoramuses _ wouldn’t let them return it. I mean, you can’t even be angry at the workers because people in polos are just working for soulless idiots in suits.” 

Grantaire blinked. “Well shit. Fine.” He put on the turn indicator and pulled up to a drive-through. He rattled off his, Ferre’s, and Courf’s usual orders with a pout and let Enj say his before driving to the pickup window. Courf sat in the back seat of the truck next to Enj and was trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on Ferre’s face and the slightly proud look Enjolras wore. 

“So you’re okay with Dairy Queen but won’t set foot in a Walmart?” 

“I have...fewer problems with Dairy Queen, yes.” 

“Noted.” Grantaire nodded. Ferre leaned over, hid his mouth behind his hand.

“ _ Never _ mention StarBucks,”

Ferre whispered in R’s ear. The darker-haired young man just laughed. 

When the Dairy Queen worker appeared in the window with their order, R handed her his debit card. Once everything was paid for, he handed the ice creams out. 

“I can pay you ba-” 

“Don’t even worry about it.” R pulled back onto the street, his Blizzard in the cupholder. “I wanted ice cream, my treat.” 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Courf fell asleep half an hour into  _ The Return of the King _ and Grantaire wasn’t far behind. Enjolras and Combeferre were still awake when Pippin took the  palantír from a sleeping Gandalf . 

“How are you holding up, Enj?” Ferre’s question was whispered so he wouldn’t wake the other two. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“It might help.” 

“Maybe. I just-just I don’t know. I mean...it was the family game night they push every Friday and...and Rene was losing and said it was ‘gay.’ I told him he shouldn’t use the word like that because some people find offensive.

“He said there wasn’t anyone in the house that should be offended by it and I was dumb enough to say I was. I was so tired of hearing him say things were gay, or faggy, and it just went on and on and I couldn’t listen to it anymore. So he knocked me out of my chair, punched me, and said I had ten minutes to leave the house.” 

Combeferre didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Enjolras and the younger shifted, uneasy under his gaze. “I know there’s not much to say, but I do want to say I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go or who else to call and this isn’t your job. I shouldn’t have put this much pressure on you and Courfeyrac. I’m sorry.” He quickly wiped his eyes as he felt tears forming again. 

“And I should stop crying. I don’t think I’ve ever cried this much.” 

Combeferre hugged Enjolras, more or less pulling the blonde to sit in his lap. “I know I speak for both Courfeyrac and me when I say that you aren’t a burden, stress, pressure, whatever you want to call it. I care about you, Courf already does. Hell, even Grantaire likes you and he’s the most cynical person I’ve ever met, so that’s saying something.

“I promise you’re safe and welcomed here. And you didn’t even have to ask me before you invite Jehan over.” That brought a giggle from Enjolras. 

“You’re safe here, and I’ll keep reminding you as often as I have to for it to get through this thick skull of yours.” 

Combeferre ruffled Enjolras’s hair again and pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde locks. “Get some sleep, my friend. Things are going to be just fine.”  __


	3. New Starts and New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras starts his new job as a barista at the Cafe Musain where he meets Eponine. After his shift, he meets Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly.

“I was left to my own devices; many days fell away with nothing to show.” Enjolras’s voice carried slightly from the shower to the nearby kitchen. “And the walls came tumbling down into the city that we love.”

Grantaire sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the floor the night before, the fluffy blanket still under him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. He caught the scent of bacon, something similar to bacon, and the sound of faint singing. The painter stood and stumbled into the kitchen, going into the fridge for the carton of milk before finding a glass.

“Who’s singing ‘Pompeii?’” he asked Combeferre.

“That’s Enj.” He flipped a piece of bacon on the griddle.

“Come again?”

“The singing. It’s Enjolras,” Ferre elaborated. “He’s got a pretty good voice, huh?”

Grantaire blinked. “I thought he was recording.”

“He’s a talented guy.” Ferre grinned. “Want some breakfast?”

“Sounds good, thanks.” He paused. “What’s the weird smell?”

“This fake bacon stuff I picked up from the store for Enj. He doesn’t eat meat, so I figured he’d like it. It kinda tastes like turkey bacon, actually.”

“Is Courf still asleep?”

“Yeah. At some point during the night, he just went to our bed instead of sleeping in the living room. He was still asleep when I went to get dressed.” Ferre plated some of the bacon and started getting eggs from the fridge.

“Do you want help cooking?”

“Can you cook?”

“I’m not terrible at it.” R shrugged. “I know what a whisk does and that a fork works better and faster.”

“Good enough for me. You wanna cook the eggs and I’ll try waking up my lazy boyfriend?”

“I can do that.”

* * *

“Okay. So Enj’s got work at one, Courf’s got his shift starting at three, mine’s at five. Uh… On the way to my shift, I’ll stop by the café and give you your key to the house so you can get in when you get off…” Ferre ran a list through his head making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything.

“There’s food in the fridge, freezer, and cabinets; help yourself- obviously- to whatever you want. R, you always find a way in.”

“I pick the lock on the back door.”

“Are you seri- you’re being serious.” Ferre shook his head. “I think I covered everything. Okay. I’ve got to get some stuff from the shop and do some other errands. I’ll be back later. Courf, please don’t cut yourself with a box-cutter again.” Ferre pecked Courf on the forehead.

“Enj, don’t freak out too much, okay? Eponine’s really chill and is going to help you along as much as she can. And if you start to panic, remember: inhale for four, hold for seven, exhale over eight.” Enjolras rolled his eyes when the older young man kissed his forehead.

“I’m not kissing you.” Ferre stopped in front of Grantaire.

“Awe. Why not?”

Ferre kissed the palm of his hand and patted it against R’s cheek once.

Enjolras laughed at the mockingly wide grin Grantaire responded with.

“Okay. I’m off. Don’t burn the house down while I’m gone please.”

“Bye, Ferre.”

“See ya.”

“Bye, Love.” The three replied together. Ferre waved and walked out the door.

“What do we wanna do for half an hour?” Courf asked.

“Well, my shift starts at one, but I’d like to be there a little earlier if that works.” Enjolras glanced to R.

“Works for me. Whenever you wanna go. I get free coffee anyway, so I’m good whenever.”

“Why do you get free coffee?” Courf asked.

“I’m friends with Eponine and I babysit her little brother sometimes. I don’t get paid to watch Gavroche, so I just get a free coffee when I want it.” He shrugged.

“Gavroche?” Enjolras looked a little confused. “Isn’t he the little kid that’s always running around town?”

“Yeah. That’s him.” Grantaire grinned. “That little guy gives me life sometimes, I swear.”

“But it’d be cool if I grabbed my backpack and we went?”

“Sure thing.” Grantaire checked his pockets for his keys. “Oh fuck, not again.”

“Ferre put your keys on one of the hooks by the door last night,” Enjolras said as he got off the couch and went to his room to grab his backpack. It wasn’t a school-sized backpack like R thought it was going to be, but rather one that was about half the size of a regular backpack. From the handful of rants, explanations, and his sense of humour, R thought the bold red colour of it fit the blonde well.

“I’m good to go.”

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Courf asked from where he now laid on the couch.

“I don’t want your super-herpes.” Grantaire’s voice had a false empathy to it.

Enjolras opened the door and stopped, turning to face the darker haired man and held his hands up at shoulder height. “No homo. Wait.” And slowly backed out the door making both of the other men laugh.

* * *

“That was well played.” Grantaire was still laughing as they got in his truck. “Why do you carry that bag around?”

“It functions as a purse, but I don’t get laughed at because it’s a backpack. I’ve got a whole bunch of random stuff in here. I probably don’t even need half of it.” Enjolras now had the bag sitting on his lap as he strapped in.

“Fair enough. I should carry one around with me so I can have my

sketchbook and shit with me. Oh! That’s another thing I wanted to ask. How come you don’t swear like everyone else in our generation?” Grantaire looked over his shoulder as he reversed the truck into the street from Ferre and Courf’s driveway. Well, he was half parked on the lawn and half in the driveway since the space wasn’t big enough for two cars.

“I could. My father swears a lot, so I probably could have gotten away with it. My theory is just that with how versatile the English language is- seeing as it borrows words from almost every other tongue on the planet- there are so many other words that can be used to get a point across that aren’t vulgar and offend some people.”

“That’s an interesting take.” Grantaire nodded. “Alright, so on how to go the Musain… I don’t know street names for shit so I go by landmarks instead. There isn’t a lot you can go by, but there are a couple. There’s a dollar store three blocks from Ferre and Courf’s, and the Musain is two blocks up from that.”

“So three to the left, two up?”

“Yep. It won’t take long before it’s on autopilot. I had to think more about telling you how to get there than actually driving there. I graduated high school two years ago and Eponine’s been working here since we were juniors, so it’s not something I have to dwell on, you know?”

“Wait. How old are you?” Enjolras wondered.

“19- 20 in February.”

“Want to know a secret only Ferre knows?”

“Why not?”

“I was supposed to graduate when Combeferre did but my parents can be kind of stupid sometimes so-”

“I could have told you your parents are dumb.”

“Thanks.” Enjolras laughed. “We moved up here the summer between my Freshman year and what should have Sophomore year. They did some paperwork wrong or didn’t turn it in on time, or something, so my credits didn’t transfer and I had to repeat Freshman year.”

“You’re fucking serious.”

“Yeah. Had to take a whole year over again and I still maintain a 4.0- including the first time I was a Freshman.”

“How have you not slaughtered your parents in their sleep?” Grantaire shook his head.

“Five years of High School. Personally, I’m 80 percent sure I would have killed myself. High school was terrible.”

“I’ve known Ferre and Jehan for four years so they help a lot. There’s this weird kid- he goes to a different school but comes to all our sporting events and such- he keeps things interesting, too.”

“Who’s that?”

“Marius Pontmercy. He more or less stalks one of the girls at the school. He’s not dangerous- I’ve talked to him- he’s just...weird.”

“Off-topic, but Ferre mentioned yesterday you’re going to college for law, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever considered going to into acting?”

“Not really. I’ve been in a couple of school productions and I’m in the school’s choir, but I don’t think it’s something I want to do for a living. It’s a fun hobby though. But being a lawyer? It’s something I’m interested in— the world, especially America, needs fewer corrupt lawyers. There are so many stories on the news about lawyers being paid to keep quiet about something, or that turn down clients because of the pay. That last one is unconstitutional, actually; it’s in the Miranda Rights.”

“How do you know all this? You aren’t even taking classes yet.” Grantaire was more impressed than he was willing to admit.

“As I said, it’s something I’m interested in. Besides, I do my homework. I’m not going to choose a career that pays well because it pays well. I couldn’t care less about the money; I care about seeing that people who don’t deserve punishment evade it and that those who do deserve it can’t buy or slither their way out of it.”

“Since lawyers do get paid well, what would you do with the money if you don’t care about it?”

“Invest it in charities. Save some aside in case someone needs it for hospital bills— if they need it, or if someone needs a place to stay a couple of days. I don’t know but there are too many people in this world that need help and money for me to consciously live in a fancy manner as some do. I wouldn’t want it that way- I just got away from that kind of a mess.”

* * *

“So this Enjolras?” asked a curly-haired girl as he and Grantaire walked into the Musain. Enjolras guessed her to be around R’s age.

“Yeah. This is him.”

“Alright. So, with you being under 18, you can’t legally work here by yourself or use a couple of machines, but there are plenty of things that you can do.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, ‘Ponine.” R walked behind the counter and grabbed two cups.

“Right. Sorry. I have a lot of fun training new people and we don’t get them often.” Eponine shifted from one foot to the other and twirled a curl around her forefinger.

“When you work you’ll mostly be working with me, but there are a couple of other workers here, too. Grantaire fills in from time to time if we’re desperate.”

“Which we are about three times a week.”

“Anyway...if you come over here, I can show you how the cash register works. I’ll be looking over your shoulder or a couple of feet over if you have a question about something. And don’t worry if you press a wrong button or mess something up. It’s easy enough to fix.”

Grantaire placed the second cup he had in front of Enjolras. “Tally ho, boys.”

* * *

The bell over the door jingled as Combeferre walked in and he laughed at the wide-eyed look on Enjolras’s face. “Everything okay?”

“Apollo’s doing better than he thinks,” Grantaire said from next to Enj.

“Apollo?” Ferre raised an eyebrow.

“16 people have called me that today. I have a name-tag and everything and they keep calling me Apollo.” Enjolras wiped his hands on the white and red striped towel on his shoulder. He shook his head.

“I don’t get it.”

“Ferre!” Eponine grinned as she came around the corner from the staff room. “I don’t know where you and R found Enjolras, but he’s amazing, and I wanna keep him.”

“He’s a friend of mine from high school.” Ferre’s smile was still in place. “Anyway, I came by to give you this.” He handed the key to Enjrolras.

“It’s for the front door. The back door doesn’t have a functional lock.”

“I may have broken that when I was first learning to lock pick...I’ll buy you a new doorknob. Don’t worry about it.”

“So can you make drinks? Or do you only run the register?”

“I can make drinks that don’t use the steam...thing,” Enjolras answered slowly. “I don’t remember what it’s called. I’ve been here for two hours and things have happened.”

Ferre chuckled. “Are you sticking around, R?”

“I got nothing better to do. I’ll bring him home.”

“Oh! Some of the guys might be around later; Courf wanted to watch something. Enjy, if you’ve gotta recharge in your room, don’t feel bad about it. Take your time and just do what you have to. You aren’t the only one in the group with anxiety, so you don’t have to worry about someone coming to conclusions or anything.”

“Okay. Who are these ones?”

“Bahorel, Joly, Feuilly, and Bossuet.” Ferre adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder. “They’re the only four, aside from Gav, that you haven’t met.”

“That’s a lot of people.”

“Well, not if you think about it. You know Courf, R, Eponine, and I. So then it’s those four and Gav.” Ferre sat down. “Now that I think about it, can I get a butterscotch steamer on ice to go?” He smiled fondly at the blond as he set to making the drink, and slipped a ten in the tips jar when Enjolras turned his back to get the flavoured syrup.

* * *

When Enjolras and Grantaire returned to the house around 6:30, there were four young men sitting on the couch watching TV. Enjolras hadn’t seen any of them before and Grantaire caught the blue-eyed blond straightening his back even more than he thought possible when the four looked over.

“You’re the new one, right?” the bald one of the four asked with a grin.

“Yeah. I’m Enjolras.” He gave a stiff wave.

“Well, I’m Lesgle-”

“Everyone calls him Bossuet.” This one was sandy-haired. “I’m Feuilly and they’re Joly and Bahorel.” Each one waved when their name was stated.

“Want some dinner, Enj?” Grantaire asked. He walked further into the house after toeing off his shoes and noted that Enjolras kept his on.

“Sure, thanks. I’m going to put my bag in my room.” Enjolras pointed his thumb in the direction of his room and R nodded.

“Hey, how come you’re just now moving in with Ferre and Courf?” Bossuet asked.

“I, uh-” Enjolras went white.

“Just time to move on from home, ya know?” R called from the kitchen. “Sometimes parents are just too damn suffocating and it’s time to go.”

Honest, vague, and to the point. Enjolras could live with that explanation.

“You’re gay too, huh?” Feuilly asked with a smirk.

“H-How did you…?”

“With that posture?” Feuilly chuckled. “After being outta the closet for a while, you develop something called a ‘gay-dar’. Hella useful when trying to find a boyfriend.” Feuilly dropped his voice so it was hushed but not quite a whisper. “R’s single, ya know.”

Grantaire poked his head into the kitchen. “And Fee’s looking to get his ass kicked.”

“Given how flexible you are, R?” Joly joked. “I don’t think he’d mind.”

“Am I missing something?”

“Just their jealousy of not being able to dance or do backflips.” Grantaire dismissed. “I can literally dance circles around these fools. Remember how earlier Ferre mentioned that my parents are fucked up too? Well, my mom made me take dance and gymnastics. My father didn’t want his son being so ‘girlie’ so he signed me up for boxing and fencing classes.”

“Bet he regretted the boxing classes later, though.” Bossuet laughed.

“What?”

“That’s a story for another time,” R’s usual carefree demeanour slipped.

* * *

When Combeferre came home around midnight, Enjolras and Courfeyrac were seated on the couch beside each other playing a video game. Courfeyrac had his feet up on the coffee table and Enjolras had his back against the armrest, his legs stretched over Courf so his knees were in other’s lap.

“Looks like you two are having fun.” Ferre laughed as he closed the door and hung his keys on the hook.

“Were you the guy that put a ten-dollar bill in the tips jar?” Enjolras asked. His voice wasn’t accusing, but rather amused.

“You don’t know that,” he scoffed. “The guys have gone already?”

“Joly and Bossuet had a date with someone from the Musain.”

“Musichetta?” Enjolras laughed. “She wouldn’t stop going on and on about these cute college boys she was seeing.”

“You’re okay with them being poly?” Ferre smirked.

“Are you kidding me? It’s awesome. You never see anything like that in high school. I just- it’s so odd. I don’t actually know them yet, but they’re fun and seem cool.” Enjolras didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he spoke.

“Well, I’m gonna get something to eat quick and then I’m going to bed. Did you eat, Enj?”

“Yeah, Grantaire made spaghetti for everyone.”

“It was actually pretty good. It wasn’t just half-cooked noodles and tomato paste.” Courf started pausing the game.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night, too, Enj.”

“Alright. Is it cool if I read for a bit?” Enj picked at a hangnail on his forefinger.

“First of all, it’s summer.” Ferre placed his hand over Enjolras’s to stop from picking at the dead skin. “Second of all, you’re responsible enough- I know from working on projects with you- that you can set a schedule for yourself.”

“I’m going to read for a bit, then.” Enj nodded.

“Enjoy your book.” Ferre kissed his forehead and Enjolras rolled his eyes again. “Goodnight, Enjy.”

“‘Night, Enj.” Courf ruffled the blond’s hair as he passed.

* * *

Half an hour after Ferre and Courf went to bed, there was a rattling at the back door for a few moments before Grantaire stumbled through after having caught his foot on the threshold.

“Wanna get some soda and go for a drive?” he asked.

“Are you drunk?”

“What? No. I tripped. Grab a jacket; let’s go.”


	4. Deeper Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras learns part of Grantaire's backstory and how he met their friends while on a late-night drive. There's some Courferre fluff in this chapter. Jehan meets Grantaire and learns why Enjolras has more or less been off the radar for half a week.

“I think you’re the only person I know that actually drinks Snapple.” Grantaire handed the bottle to the blond and placed his own ice tea in the cupholder.

“I don’t always drink it. It’s good though, like an odd mix between tea and juice.” Enjolras took the cap off the bottle. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it.” Grantaire started his truck and pulled out of the gas station parking lot. “How’d you feel about the Musain?”

“Well, the work went better than I expected, so that was great. The people are friendly. I don’t think I’ll mind working there. I just can’t stand the sound the steam thing makes though. It’s so high pitched.”

“Yeah… You’ll get used to that. It takes a bit, but after a while, it’s just another instrument in the whole symphony, you know?”

“Did you want to talk about something, or could you just not sleep?” Enjolras glanced at R as he took another sip.

“I did want to talk about something with you. Kind of like a little boost. There are going to be times when you feel alone, given the circumstances, and I want you to know that you don’t _need_ to feel that way.

“Yeah, you’re living in a house with other gay men who are constantly hosting a bunch of other gays. That’s all great, but there are going to be times when you feel out of place. When Ferre’s mom calls him on his birthday or whenever; Courf’s brother coming to visit from out of town. It’s going to feel lonely.”

“What are you-”

“Remember when Bossuet said he bet my father regretted the boxing classes he signed me up for?” R asked.

“Yeah.” Enjolras nodded.

“My coming out story wasn’t too much different from yours. My father drank a lot so I had the-the ridiculous idea that coming out to him when he was drunk was going to be easier than coming out to him when he was sober. Because then he might have forgotten, and then if I ever had a boy over I could tell him that I’d told him and he’d forgotten.

“He tried hitting me but couldn’t really because of the boxing classes I’d been going to since I was... fourteen? I was sixteen at this point. He kept trying to hit me and...and I knocked him out so I could get out of there without getting beaten. I was gone by the time my mother got home from work, and she was able to piece things together. Haven’t heard from either of them since.”

“Shit,” Enjolras breathed.

“I’m not- I’m not telling you this to scare you. I promise that’s not what I’m trying to do, alright?” Grantaire’s grip on the stick shift tightened, his knuckles turning white. “I’m telling you so you know that whatever goes down with your parents, whether they take you back or not, send you a Christmas card, whatever the fuck happens, you aren’t going to be alone. If Ferre and Courf spend a holiday with Ferre’s family, we can stay and hang out, go on a road trip or something. Just you and me.”

“You haven’t been alone like this, have you?” Enjolras’s eyes were wide.

“Nah. Feuilly doesn’t have a family either. He wasn’t disowned or anything, his family was just as unlucky as the Kennedys.” R’s chuckled was forced. “Yeah. He and I have spent a lot of time together. Eponine, Gav, and I usually have our own little Christmas and Easter celebrations, too. We don’t exactly have faith in that stuff, Gav’s just ten so we want him growing up with the stuff we didn’t get to but all our friends did.”

Enjolras slowly nodded. “I only thought stories like ours happened on _Degrassi_ or in Troy Sivan music videos.”

“I thought you were sheltered.” This laugh was natural.

“I have a phone.” Enjolras laughed. “I might not know much about magic and all that, but I did my reading before coming to the conclusion that I’m gay. I’m only gay in theory, anyway.”

“Have you seen _Glee_?”

“Too many times. It’s still Jehan’s favourite show. They found it through their friend, Cosette, and they showed me because Kurt’s gay and they fell in love with Unique and Coach Beaste.”

“How amazing would be if everyone’s parents responded to their kid’s coming out like Burt did? I mean, shit. Just ‘ya sure?’ and that’s it? I wish.”

“You know, now that I’m thinking about it, I’m not too broken up over my parents kicking me out. I know I should be, I just… I’m not. I’m not their picture-perfect dress up doll anymore. No more posed family pictures in front of the fireplace, then my father yelling at my mom the second the cameraman's out the door. I don’t have to be tucked under the covers watching MacDoesIt with earbuds in and praying to God my father doesn’t walk in.

“If they hadn’t kicked me out, I wouldn’t have this job, I wouldn’t have met the...four I did... I’ll remember their names in like ten minutes. I wouldn’t have met you. Forget my parents. They lost a son and I’ve got new friends so, honestly, they lost. I didn’t.”

“That’s the way I try to look at it. I met Feuilly at a shelter...thing…and he introduced me to Joly and Bossuet. Joly introduced me to Ferre, Ferre was already dating Courf.”

“How do you know Eponine?”

“Her parents owned my dad’s favourite pub. My mom worked there with them.”

Enjolras let out a laugh that was more of an exhale. He felt something akin to disbelief, yet another weight was lifted off his back.

“It’s weirdly relieving to know I’m not the only one. I-I feel bad because I wish you didn’t go through all that, but…”

“No, no. I get you’re saying. It’s _why_ I told you. Sure we haven’t known each other for long, but we’re more alike than you’re probably willing to admit. I’m all kinds of fucked up and, no offence, but you probably will be too. But the friends we’ve got? They don’t care and they make the shitty things in life manageable. Somehow.”

“I don’t know, R. I think we’re doing pretty good for a couple of ‘fucked-up’ kids, don’t you? I’ve only had one panic attack since I was kicked out. You aren’t drunk all the time trying to force yourself to forget.”

“No. I’m never touching that shit. I saw what it did to my parents and I just- No. I’m 19, almost 20, I’d rather _not_ have liver failure by the time I’m 40.”

“Then yeah, I’d say we’re doing pretty good.”

Testing his luck, trying something new, he rested his hand on R’s, which was still tightly gripping the stick shift. A smile tugged at the corners of Grantaire’s mouth and his knuckles relaxed, returning to their natural colour.

* * *

Combeferre woke from his slumber and looked around the dim bedroom. He lifted his phone from the nightstand, squinting at the brightness of the screen. 4:32. Untangling himself from Courfeyrac, he took a few seconds to pat the other’s untamable curls, trying to soothe him back to sleep when he stirred. He slipped his phone in the pocket of his shorts— the pair he’d never wear outside the house- and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Walking into the hall, he smiled to himself when he noticed the small moth by the hall light. The smile only widened when he entered the living room and saw Enjolras sound asleep on the couch, his arm hanging over the side. Grantaire was lying on the floor against the couch, their hands almost touching.

Combeferre retrieved his phone from his pocket and quickly snapped a picture of the two before going to the closet and drawing out two pillows and blankets. Enjolras would probably have his head if saw the picture, but, Combeferre thought to himself with a smile, it was totally worth it.

He knew Grantaire would claim he was fine without a pillow, but the artist’s neck would be destroyed in the morning even if he never spoke up about it. The sandy-haired man gently wormed a hand under R’s head. The instant his head was off the floor, his eyes snapped open.

“It’s just me.” Ferre flexed his fingers, softly scratching R’s scalp as he placed the pillow under his head, and eased his head back down. “I can move Enjy to his bed. You can have the couch,” he offered.

“I’m good here,” R muttered, eyes fluttering. “Thanks for the pil…”

Ferre brushed the curls back from his friend’s forehead before laying the blanket over him.

He stood and placed the second pillow under Enjolras’s head, the boy nuzzling his nose against it. Ferre was about to lay the blanket over his friend when he noticed the sneakers still on his feet. He plopped the blanket on the back of the couch and unlaced Enjolras’s shoes, setting them in the corner. Then he laid the blanket over the blond.

Enjolras opened his eyes as Combeferre adjusted a rumpled corner of the blanket that was falling off his shoulder. “Ferre?” Enjolras rubbed his eyes.

“Just woke up to get some water. Wanted to check on you.” Ferre said, his voice calm and warm. “When did R come in?”

“I don’t…one, maybe?” Enj covered his mouth as he yawned. “I swore last night.”

Ferre breathed laugh. “Tell me about in the morning. You’re tired.” He rubbed Enjolras’s head, the strands of hair sliding between his fingers like liquid gold. “Goodnight, Enjy.”

The blond leaned his head a little closer to Ferre as he kissed Enjolras’s forehead with a smile. Going to the kitchen, he took a water bottle from the cupboard, filling it at the sink before walking back to his room.

Sitting on his side of the bed, he plugged his phone back in, took a swig of water, and lay back down. He slipped back under the covers and curled into Courf’s side.

“Ferre?” Courf hummed.

“I’m here.” Combeferre smiled fondly when towards him and their noses and foreheads touching. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He flung his arm blindly, trying to find Ferre’s hand. Ferre, more awake, caught his boyfriend’s hand and entangled their fingers. “What time is it?”

“Early. The sun’s not up yet. I got up to get some water. R and Enj are sleeping in the living room. I need to show you this.” He unlocked his phone and opened the photo gallery. “I’m calling it now, they’re gonna be together before the middle of September.”

“You do know he’s 19, right?”

“So? Two years isn’t a big deal.” Ferre held the phone out to Courf.

“Okay, that is adorable,” Ferre admitted. “I’m still gonna give him shit for pinning after a minor.”

“I know you will,” Ferre chuckled as he put his phone back on the nightstand. “They both have a pillow and blanket.”

“You’re such a mother hen.” Courf wrapped his arm around Ferre’s waist and pulled the sandy-haired man closer to him, there noses touching again. “You’re amazing, though.”

“You are, too.”

* * *

Enjolras woke up to his phone ringing. He patted around the couch, finding it by his hip where it had fallen out of his pocket.

“Hello?” His voice was gravelly with sleep when he spoke.

“Where _are_ you?”

“Jehan?”

“Yeah. Where are you? I stopped by your parents’. Your father slammed the door in my face, then your mom called me and said you weren’t living there anymore. What the hell happened?”

“Oh, god.” Enjolras sat up, the blanket falling to his hips. “What time is it?” He brushed his bangs from his eyes.

“Almost nine-thirty.”

“Do you just wanna come over?”

“Where are you?”

“Do you remember where Combeferre lives?” Enjolras tilted the speaker of his phone away from his mouth to cover a yawn.

“I think so, yeah. The house on White Street?”

“Mhm. 229; the tan one. I-I’d rather explain things in person. I promise I’ll tell you what’s going on. I didn’t mean to hide anything from you, the last couple of days have been a whirlwind, you know?”

“When should I come over?”

“10:30 sound okay? I gotta get dressed and all that, tell Ferre you’re coming over. I don’t even know if he’s up.”

“I am,” Ferre called from the kitchen.

“I swear Jehan, he doesn’t really sleep.” Enjolras chuckled.

“I’ll be there in an hour. Just-just be safe, alright? I care about you.”

“I know. I promise I’m fine. Careful on your walk over. It’s a calm enough neighbourhood, but people are the worst.”

“You’re saying this to me, Enjy? I’ve got it. I’ll see you in a little bit. I love you.”

“Love you too, Jehan.”

“What’s going on with Jehan?” Ferre appeared in the doorway, a towel over his shoulder.

“They know something’s up. They stopped by my parents’ and freaked out a little… They’re coming over in a bit so I can explain everything.”

Combeferre winced at the mention of Enjolras’s parents. “They’ll understand, you know that.”

“Yeah. I’m glad R and I didn’t wake you up last night. I was hoping we wouldn’t.”

“Where’d you guys go?”

“For a drive,” R grunted from where he laid on the floor. He was laying on his stomach, face in his pillow. He sighed. “What’s the time?”

“Roughly nine-thirty,” Enjolras repeated.

“That’s gross.”

A knock sounded on the door just as Enjolras was towelling off from his shower.

“I got it!” Courf opened the door. “Jehan, right?”

“Yeah. You’re… Other ‘c’ guy that isn’t Ferre.”

“Close enough.” Courf stepped away from the door, allowing Jehan in. “I’m Courfeyrac.”

“I know I’ve seen you before,” Jehan addressed Grantaire.

“Probably. I’m Grantaire.”

“Hi.”

“Enj just got out of the shower. He’ll be a minute.” Grantaire scratched the back of his neck.

“That’s cool.” Jehan shrugged. “How’s graduation treating you?”

R shrugged. “Better than high school, I can tell you that. I’m pretty excited for classes to start actually. People taking classes because they actually _want_ to be there? I’m in.”

“That does sound better. My art classes are sort of like that, but they can still be naggingly annoying.”

Grantaire nodded sympathetically.

“I hope college is better than high school. The university has an actual library and everything,” Ferre pitched in.

“You’re still going to be buying everything you read, though,” Jehan laughed.

“That’s probably true, yeah.”

The bathroom door opened, and Enj stepped out from the hall.

“There you are.” Jehan captured Enjolras in a tight hug.

“I told you I was alright.” Enjolras returned the hug.

“Never know with you. What happened?” Jehan took a step back and looked their friend over with weary eyes.

“Let’s talk in my room.” Enjolras took Jehan’s hand and lead them into his room, closing the door behind them. “Remember, I promise I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you; things have just been crazy.”

“I know, I can see that. I’m not upset, Enjy.”

Enjolras gave a recap of the last couple days, starting with the fight he had with his parents and ending with him and Grantaire returning from their drive, though he left out their conversation.

“And you _haven’t_ called CPS?” Jehan’s eyes were wide.

“No. And we aren’t going to. I turn 18 in a little under a month so I’m laying low. Besides, by the time all the paperwork and everything else went through I’d be 18 anyway, so it’d be out of their control. I’d just be placed in a group home for a month. The whole thing would be a waste of time and money for everyone involved.”

“That’s...that’s… I don’t have words for this, Enj. I’m just-”

“It’s alright. You don’t need to say anything. I know it’s a mess and everything is up in the air for now, but I’m okay and I don’t mind how things are going. I’ve made new friends, I’m away from my father and I’m openly out now.”

“Oh. The ah...that curly-haired one? Grantaire, I think he said his name is? You know he’s totally into you, right?” Jehan smirked.

“Nah, I don’t think so. He’s just a friendly guy, that’s all.”

“Courfeyrac and Ferre are together, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah. Grantaire looks at you the way Courf looks at Ferre. He’s into you, man.”

“I’ve got work at one,” Enjolras quickly tried to change the subject. “You should come check the place out. It’s a pretty chill place.”

“Where are you working?”

“Café Musain. It’s a little coffee shop on the college campus. I think you’d like the place.”

“I’ll go with you, sure. Now come on, I wanna watch this guy check you out more.” Jehan laughed at the face Enjolras made.

“He’s not into me. I’ve known him for three days.”

“Doesn’t matter. Love is a weird thing.”

* * *

Enjolras’s phone dinged and he slipped it from his pocket, checking the message. “I don’t work today, apparently.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Eponine texted and said it’s too dead for me to bother showing up.”

“I can get that with the heat,” Courfeyrac called from the kitchen. He was filling cups with ice water.

“It wasn’t this hot yesterday,” Grantaire said. “Or this morning.”

“It is July,” Combeferre reminded.

“Enj, can I get your help with something?” Jehan pulled Enjolras up from where he sat on the floor, tugging him into his room.

“What’s wrong?” Grantaire looked to Ferre when the door was closed.

“I have no idea.” Ferre shook his head. “I’m going to freeze yoghurt so we can have popsicles later.”

“Why haven’t I ever thought of that?” Grantaire flopped over on the couch so he was laying on his front again.

“Oh! R, I heard you have a crush.” Courf called with a grunt.

“You heard that from me, ya dingus.” Grantaire ruffled his curls, trying to get some of the heat out from the black mess.

“You know it’s illegal to have se-”

“Woah, Courf-” he sat up- “I never said anything about that.”

Courf laughed. “I’m not letting you live this down. He’s not even 18, man.”

“I’m hardly two years older than him. Two years isn’t a big deal. I’ll just wait ‘til he turns 18 to say anything, so you don’t lynch me in the back yard or some shit.”

“Two years isn’t bad at all, R,” Ferre encouraged.

Enjolras and Jehan came out from Enjolras’s room. Enjolras was holding a couple of bandanas, Jehan donning one of Enjolras’ baggy T-shirts.

“Can I get to the sink for a second?” Enjolras requested of Courf. The older stepped aside and Enjolras let cold water run for a few seconds before soaking the bandanas under the water flow.

“Tie this around your head.” Enjolras handed one to Courf, Jehan, and tossed the last one to Grantaire. “Keeps your dark hair cooler.”

“You’re amazing.” Grantaire sighed blissfully as he tied the knot at the nape of his neck. “Oh god does this feel good. Thank you.”

“Not a problem. It’s one of the few useful things I ever learned from my father.”

“Oh, my god.” Courf bounced on his toes. “Let’s contact the others, have Joly or Feuilly bring water-balloons and let’s fuck each other up.”

“I’m texting Joly!” Grantaire’s fingers were already flying across the screen of his phone, the pads of his fingers leaving little smudges from having tied the almost dripping bandana.


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot day, Les Amis has a balloon fight and go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to write. Work's been weird this week and I've been having some trouble with depression. I didn't want the plot to get messed up so this just sort of a filler.

“How can something be brighter than the sun?” Enjolras squinted as he walked into Walmart behind Grantaire, Joly, and Bossuet. He had been against the idea but Grantaire has told him it could be a ‘learning experience'. Never having been in a Walmart before, he decided now was as good a time as any to see if it looked anything like the pictures online. He was disgusted, and not surprised, to find that they were.

“It’s not that bad, Enj.” R threw his arm around Enjolras’s shoulder. “You get used to the LEDs burning your retinas.”

“We need water balloons and squirt guns,” Bossuet reminded, walking past them to pull out a cart. “See? It shouldn’t take too long; you don’t even need to adjust to the lighting.”

“I’m not spending money here,” Enjolras said off the bat. “This place is horrible-”

“I know, Apollo, I know. You don’t need to spend any, so don’t worry.”

Joly carried an empty basket on the crook of his elbow as they walked. “I might get some food for the apartment while we’re here, though.”

“Please tell me you rinse everything you buy,” Enjolras commented, his nose scrunching as he walked past a particularly pity-inducing display.

“Oh, he does,” Bossuet jumped in again. “Our room is _spotless_ because he rotates the bed depending on the phases of the moon.”

Enjolras couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not and decided not to question it, should he insult the curly-haired man.

“We can split up and make things go faster,” Grantaire suggested suddenly. “You two— go get the food you need. Enj an’ I’ll get the water balloons and squirt guns. We can meet at the car and drop the food at your apartment before going to Courferras’ house?”

“Sounds good. We shouldn’t be too long anyway.” Joly took Bossuet’s hand and the four split ways.

“Courferras?” Enjolras repeated, puzzled.

“Well, we used to call them Courferre, collectively, because they’re always together. You live with them now so tack on a ‘ras’ and you’ve got all three,” Grantaire explained.

Enjolras’s phone dinged with a text and he slid it from his pocket. Once he saw who sent it he flinched with a scowl as though it burned him. Quickly, he shoved it back into his jeans without even a glance at the message.

“Everything okay?” Grantaire asked, his brow furrowed.

“Got a text from my mother. I wasn’t expecting it and I don’t care what it says.” Enjolras corrected his near-perfect posture.

“Not worthing skimming it?”

“Not if I wasn’t worth her standing up to my father.” Enjolras shook his head with a pleading look in his eye. “Let’s not talk about this here, please.”

* * *

Grantaire and Enjolras beat Joly and Bossuet to the car only to find it locked. Grantaire stepped onto the back bumper, scrambling onto the roof of the car while Enjolras settled for laying across the hood, an arm resting over his eyes to protect them from the harsh glare of the sun.

“Apollo?”

“Yeah?”

“What are your thoughts on dating someone who’s not the same age as you?” Grantaire proposed the question as casually as he could, scooting over so he was looking down at the younger teen. The blond was unaware of the artist’s loving eyes studying his features.

“It depends, I guess. It changes now that I’m turning 18 soon. If I was already in a relationship, I wouldn’t break up with the person if they were younger than me. I’m not going to start a relationship with anyone younger than 17 or who’s just turned 17.

“As for dating someone older than me… I don’t see why not. I don’t want to date anyone who’s old enough to drink, though. That’d just be weird. 18, 19, and 20 are fine, though, I guess.”

Grantaire felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was waiting until Enjolras turned 18 before he said anything so Courf couldn’t lynch him. It was a couple more weeks. For Enjolras, he would wait longer than that if he had to.

* * *

“What about you? What’s your rule on age?” Enjolras tilted his arm slightly and squinted up at R.

“I don’t have a rule, I guess. More of a guideline, really. Two years younger or older as of right now. Two younger is as low as it’s going. I’m starting college so no chance in hell am I going to date a sophomore in high school. I’d have to meet someone special to date someone older than me by more than two years, though.”

“How come?”

“There’s a certain age gap that works in a relationship. Beyond that, they’re too far apart and they’ve lost it. Like uh, my parents are ten years apart and it’s a total nightmare. I still don’t know why they got married. I have an idea, actually. I was conceived out of wedlock, so they probably tied the knot before my mom started showing and said I was born a month early.”

“My parents are eight years apart and my father terrifies my mother, so that’s too far. Ferre’s parents are five years apart and I’m pretty sure they were made to be together. That means it’s between five and seven years.”

“Six with the limit to be sure?” Grantaire smirked.

“Why not,” Enjolras chuckled.

“We good to go?” Joly called from across the parking lot as he and Bossuet walked over, carrying the groceries. Or rather, Joly skipped out holding a single box of cereal while Bossuet stumbled behind him, juggling two full bags.

“Yeah.” Enjolras slid off the hood and Grantaire found his way down off the roof, slipping into the back seat.

Bosset and Joly got in the front seats while Enjolras sat next to Grantaire. Their hands rested on the centre console, touching, and neither of them moved.

* * *

“How was Walmart?” Combeferre asked as the group marched into the house. He was sitting on the couch, Courfeyrac wrapped around him in a way that reminded Enjolras of a koala; he suppressed a smile at the thought.

“The lights are brighter than the sun, and most of the people there had the same hygiene level as a sloth,” Enjolras summed up.

“He had a fun time.” Grantaire translated, slinging his arm around the blond’s shoulder. “We got the balloons and some squirt guns; Joly and Bossuet restocked their food stores. Are the others coming?” He looked around the room for confirmation.

“Uh...yeah. Feuilly is bringing Gav, too.” Courf grinned. “Eponine’s waiting to hear back from her boss to see if she can close early; apparently it was pretty empty today.”

“So for a headcount that’s me, Courf, Enj, R, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly, Gav, and Jehan.”

“Is Jehan here?” Enjolras asked.

“They went into the bathroom just before you opened the door.” Courf repositioned. “Why is it so hot?” He moaned dramatically. “I just wanna cuddle.”

“We can cuddle tonight with the ceiling fan going. Promise.” Ferre kissed his pouting boyfriend.

Grantaire glanced at Enj, who hadn’t moved away from him since he’d slung his arm over his shoulder. The blond seemed absorbed in listening to his friends’ conversation.

“Should I message Cosette?” Jehan asked as they joined the group.

“Is Pontmercy still stalking her?” Enjolras drawled with a scowl.

“Maybe. I’m not totally sure. He’s made progress. She thinks he’s sweet.” Jehan shook their head. “You know I’m romantic, but nothing says love like stalking.”

“That’s how John Lennon and Yoko Ono fell in love,” Grantaire laughed.

“And look what she did to The Beatles,” Enjolras scoffed. “I don’t like Marius. I haven’t talked to him much. He just creeps me out. If you have a crush, you talk to the person.”

“Do you, Enjy?” Jehan teased.

“I never said I had a crush on anyone,” he denied, taking a step away from Grantaire. Ferre and Courf smirked at each other when they caught the confused look R was trying and failing, to mask.

“You can text and invite her,” Ferre redirected the conversation. “She can bring this Marius guy for all I care. I just wanna play with water.”

It was through Jehan that they found out Marius and Cosette were being dropped off by Cosette’s father. Cosette had told Jehan they would be a while because God knows it would be a hell of a time trying to convince her father to let her go a house full of high school and college boys. Apparently, telling him the only straight one there was Marius and that Jehan and Enjolras were there was what finally convinced him.

Ferre was courteous and polite in introducing himself, his boyfriend, and his friends before inviting Mr. Valjan in for an iced drink. Mr. Valjean kindly declined and gave Ferre his number should they need him. Cosette, Marius, Jehan, and Enjolras all had his number as well. Jean Valjean was a secretive man but he would give someone his social security number if it meant someone could tell him Cosette needed him.

* * *

While filling water balloons, Enjolras found that his hair kept falling in his eyes. Having gotten tired of constantly brushing the strands aside, he took a hair tie from his wrist and secured his hair into a bun at the back of his head. Pleased that his hair was now out of the way, he resumed filling water balloons.

“Enj, done with your fourth of the balloons-?” Grantaire’s words faltered as he noticed the shirtless blond donning swim trunks. The younger turned around and R swore his heart stopped for a second.

“What’s up, R?”

“H-How are-” he shook his head. “How are your balloons coming? The water guns are set.

“I’ve got maybe...five more? I won’t be long. You’re working faster than Bossuet. He kept popping his, so Feuilly took over the fifteen or so that were left.”

“How many were popped?” Enjolras laughed.

“Not sure. I just cleaned ‘em outta the sink.” He pointed in the direction of the kitchen with his thumb.

“You two done flirting out there?” Jehan called. “Come on!”

“Guess the other balloons are all set after all,” R chuckled as Enjolras tied off the last one.

“Then let’s go.” He moved to pick up the repurposed laundry basket but Grantire beat him to it. The two joined their friends outside; The others had also changed into swimsuits, with the exception of Jehan, who was wearing a t-shirt with their swim trunks.

“Oh!” Courf grinned and scooped a young boy, about 10 or 11, into his arms, walking over to Enjolras. “This is Gavroche. Gav, this is our friend, Enjolras.”

“Hi.” Enjolras held his hand out, but the boy gave the blond a blank stare.

“Can we play now?” Gavroche rotated himself in Courfeyrac’s arms so he was facing the curly-haired man.

“Absolutely.” Courf took a moment to reposition Gav so the messy-haired boy was sitting on his shoulders.

“Did I do something to upset him?” Enjolras gave R a confused look.

“Nah. Gav’s just a weird little kid. He takes a bit to warm up to people,” R explained.

“What do we do when we run out of balloons?” Feuilly suddenly asked.

“Uh…” Ferre thought for a couple of moments. “Clean up and split into cars and head to the beach. Thoughts?”

“I’m in.” R grinned.

“Same here.” Enj nodded.

The rest of the group gave similar enthusiastic answers.

“Shouldn’t you text your dad, Cosette?” Marius looked to the blonde when she said she wanted to go, too.

“It’ll be fine; he likes Ferre and Enj. I’ll just say I went in their car.”

“Alright. So I’ve got Ferre, Enj, Courf, and Cosette in my truck,” Grantaire listed off. “That’s all I can bring.”

“Then I’ve got Pontmercy, Jehan, Feuilly, and Bossuet with me,” Joly spoke up.

“Gav can ride on my lap,” Courf suggested.

“I’ve done more illegal things than that in my truck,” Grantaire approved, nodding without further explanation.

* * *

When the balloon fight started, it didn’t last more than a couple minutes. 10 people all chucking balloons at each other quickly depleted half the stash. It didn’t help that the other half was popped by Bossuet. The unfortunate young man was carrying the other laundry basket and somehow slipped on a wet patch of grass. The slip resulted in him sitting on the ground, soaked, with the laundry basket on his head.

Any other group would’ve been annoyed, but everyone was too busy laughing, Joly asking if Bossuet was alright and checking all over for injuries. Everyone piled into the car and truck and headed off.

“Why does Enjolras get to sit in the front?” Gav asked as Courf wrapped his arms around the boy to hold him in place better.

“So Ferre and Courf can sit by each other,” Cosette answered.

“It’s really because R has a crush on Enj,” Courf whispered. Enjolras and Grantaire didn’t hear them whispering over the radio. Cosette giggled.

“Really? That’s gross,” Gav said at a normal volume.

“Why is it gross for two boyfriends to sit next to each other?” R asked, glancing at the four in the rearview mirror.

Cosette giggled harder, while Combeferre failed miserably to conceal a chuckle.

When the group got to the beach, everyone piled out of the vehicles and made straight for the water. Most of them walked except Bossuet, who ran and slipped, which resulted in a belly flop into the water. Courf tossed Gav in, the boy quickly resurfacing before bursting into laughter.

“Joly, you aren’t going to get cancer from swimming,” Ferre called, his sandy hair dripping on his shoulders and face. Ferre was one of the first to dunk and swim around a little.

The group of ten broke into smaller groups and it didn’t take long for a splashing war to start up. At first, it had been Gav, Feuilly, Bossuet, Joly, and Marius against Courf, Ferre, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Cosette, although Cosette ended up joining the other team.

After a while of splashing around Gavroche ended up tiring quickly; R dutifully took him to shore to get him wrapped up in a towel and dried off. While R was gone, Ferre and Courf had changed sides as well.

“Surrender, Enjolras!” Bossuet ordered.

“Never! Long live freedom!” He was grinning, his back to the horizon.

After making sure Gavroche was comfortable on the shore, R waded back into the water, squeezing his way through his friends to get to Enjolras.

“There you are!” Enjolras’ smile widened, “Two for the shot of one.” R stood next to Enjolras, turning to face their formidable opponents. “Do you permit it?”

“Get on with it!” Courf bellowed, grinning from ear to ear.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s hand as their friends finally let loose with a wild frenzy of splashing. Enjolras had slipped during the attack, Grantaire grabbing onto his arm in an attempt to stop him from falling, but ended up going under himself. When the two resurfaced, their friends cheered at their ‘victory'. Enjolras laughed brightly next to him, his features practically glowing in the setting sun. Grantaire sighed happily, thinking to himself that everyone should be able to feel this right at least once in their life _._ He felt a warm breeze blow through his hair, felt the sun’s last rays warm his face, and he watched his friends with a content smile, still holding on tightly to the hand he never wanted to let go.


	6. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watches a horror movie and Enjolras gets a surprise he didn't want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters might start coming a little slower than usual now because I start school next week and my beta-reader starts school later this week. I'll still try to post something every week but it might start looking like every other or so.

Summer was still kicking, though this July night was cooler than most. The group of eight decided to take advantage of the cool night and cram into Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s living room to watch a movie. There was some debate over what was to be watched, but in the end, it was decided that a horror movie on Netflix would be fun.

“Why are we watching a horror movie?” Enjolras asked. He’d never been a fan of them. There were times when Jehan would try to get him to watch one with them; he’d always managed to find a way out of them.

“You’re just scared,” Jehan pointed out.

“I’ll proudly admit that.” Enjolras scoffed. “Why would anyone watch something to scare themselves? I personally don’t find enjoyment in terrifying myself, so I’m not going to watch them.”

“Well, what’s one that’s not too scary?” Courf asked. “ _Barbodook_ wasn’t _too_ bad.”

“ _It Follows_ was good,” Feuilly voiced.

“You don’t show that movie to a virgin. It’ll turn them off for life.” Bossuet shook his head.

“Says the virgin,” Courf snorted and the room burst into laughter.

“ _Cabin in the Woods_ is pretty good. Chris Hemsworth is in it. It uh...what’s the PS4 game with Freddie Mercury in it?” Ferre snapped his fingers trying to remember what it was called.

“What?” Marius chuckled.

“The...I don’t know. Something to do with the morning?” Ferre shook his head. “It’ll come to me when I’m trying to sleep tonight, I swear to God.”

“You mean _Until Dawn_?” Jehan offered. “With Rami Malek?”

“That’s the one! Thank you.” Ferre nodded. “It’s a little like that, but without the prank thing. Also, there are zombies instead of windagoes.”

“That sounds...doable…” Enj gave in. He wasn’t going to stop the other seven from enjoying their night, but he appreciated their efforts in trying to compromise with him.

“We’ll turn the lights on when it gets dark if the movie’s still on,” Joly said. “I’m not a huge fan of horror movies either, but Bossuet loves them. That’s our rule. He can pick the movie, but the lights stay on after it gets dark.”

“Oh! If we don’t want total horror and gore is alright with everyone, _Cabin Fever_ is good too. It’s about this flesh-eating disease that gets spread through a town’s water supply.” Grantaire sat on the couch next to Enjolras. He placed the bowl of microwave popcorn on the coffee table before leaning back and put his arm around Enjolras’s shoulders.

“Who votes for what?” Enjolras asked, leaning into R’s side. “Most voted _Cabin in the Woods_.”

“Wait, what one do you want to watch?” Bossuet asked, looking to Enjolras.

“I asked what people want to watch. I can’t vote.” Enjolras dismissed. “The Cabin thing got more votes.”

“You were able to catch that?” Feuilly asked. “Sounded like one big mess to me.”

“He’s gonna be lawyer,” Courf put in. “He needs to start practising that sort of thing. Hearing separate answers in one big, yelled mess.”

“You haven’t been in the same room with his parents and his maternal grandparents. They’re always talking over and interrupting each other. Now that’s a mess.” Jehan shook their head. “Your grandparents are cool, Enjy. It’s your parents that can kiss my nonbinary ass.”

“Alright, let’s get this movie going,” Joly said, taking the PS4 controller from Ferre’s hands. “I haven’t seen this one, I don’t think.”

“It’s not my favourite, but it’s good,” Courf nodded. “It’s not the highest on the jump scare factor, so I’m in favour of it.”

“I hate jump scares.” Feuilly shuddered.

“Don’t play _Until Dawn_ ,” Jehan, Ferre, Courf, and Enjolras said together.

“Are you familiar with horror movies, Marius?” Courf asked. The boy had been basically silent up to this point.

“Not really, no.” The shaggy-haired teen shook his head. “I’ve read a couple of mystery books, but there were all crime mysteries and not related to monsters or anything like that.”

Marius was newer to the group than Enjolras and Jehan. Ever since the day at the beach a week ago, Courfeyrac and Joly had taken an older brotherly liking to the teen. He was still rather shy around the group, but he was glad to have more friends and a chance to spend more time away from his grandfather’s.

Between dates with Cosette, work, spending time with Eponine, and now hanging out with the boys, he was hardly home anymore. His grandfather wasn’t too pleased, but Marius couldn’t be happier. The school wasn’t even in session yet and he was already spending more time out of the mansion-like house. He figured that he’d rarely see his grandfather at all between school, work, clubs, Cosette, and his new friends.

* * *

Enjolras had stayed glued to Grantaire’s side ever since the movie had started. Every time there was a bump in the movie or there was a thud from across the house when someone got up for the bathroom, he’d flinch and tuck into R’s side. Ferre and Courf were doing well since both of them had seen the movie already, though Courf would still jump every now and again. Jehan and Feuilly were clinging together most of the time while Joly was seated comfortably on Bossuet’s lap.

“I don’t get why this so scary,” Enjolras spoke up after a long while. “I mean, there are so many scientific reasons why zombies are impossible.”

“Yet so many of how they are,” Joly said. His voice was muffled by Bossuet’s shoulder.

“Not proved or believable ones, though.” Ferre put a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

A door in the movie slammed and everyone but Ferre, Courf, and R jumped. Feeling that the movie was making the room too serious, Courf leaned forward, took a handful of popcorn, tossed a piece at Enjolras, and put the rest in his mouth like he hadn’t done anything.

Enjolras, whose eyes were glued to the TV, squealed when the popcorn bounced off the back of his hand. Grantaire chuckled, hoping to anything and everything holy that Enjolras couldn’t feel the butterflies flying around his stomach.

Grantaire looked at Enj and opened his popcorn filled fist when Enjolras reached out to it. The blond took a piece and aimed for Courf, but ended up hitting Joly instead, which inevitably lead to a full-blown popcorn fight.

Marius took the pillow behind him and used it as a shield to deflect the debris, using his other hand to throw pieces at the other boys. Bossuet had tried to reach for just a handful and ended up knocking half the bowl onto the floor when he lost his balance and slipped.

The horror movie continued to play in the background, though it was all but forgotten. Popcorn flew from every direction; most of them had popcorn in their hair. They were laughing and shrieking, and probably disturbing their neighbours, when a single knock sounded at the front door, echoing throughout the room. Everyone froze.

“Someone’s got to answer the door.” Jehan broke the silence.

“Nose goes!” R yelled, everyone, touching their pointer fingers to their noses.

“Courf.” Ferre nudged his boyfriend with his elbow.

“You’re not afraid of zombies,” the younger protested.

“Because they don’t exist.” Ferre nodded. “I’m just too lazy to get off the couch. Go answer the door.”

“Fine. If I die, it’s on-”

“Go.” R gave Courf’s shoulder a push. He sat back down again, Enjolras curling back into the brunet’s side.

Courf opened the door, his heart pounding. “Hell- Oh.”

“Is Julien here?” Came a woman’s voice.

“Who the hell is Julien?” Bosset asked.

“Mother?” Enjolras pushed himself off the couch. “What are you- How did you-”

Combeferre leaned forward on the couch. “Enjolras, I-”

“Oh god.” Enjolras pushed past Courf and walked outside, shutting the door behind him. “You can’t just show up here.”

“Your friend gave me the address and said to wait at least a week before coming to see you.” Mrs. Enjolras said, fiddling with the zipper of her purse. “You weren’t answering your phone. I thought I’d come down to see if you were doing well.”

“If someone isn’t answering calls and texts, it means they don’t want to talk to you. I blocked both you and father’s numbers. Neither of you cared how I was that night last week, so I assumed you still don’t.”

“Julien, I do care about you. You’re my so-”

“No. I’m not. Not anymore. You stopped being my mom- I was no longer your son- the second you let your husband kick me out the door. You know, I didn’t block your numbers until the other night. Not until five days after I was out of the house. No calls, no texts, I thought you had completely cut me off. So I completely cut you off.

“If I’m your son, where you when I was going through my first panic attack? When I was feeling like I was a monster, a letdown, and a disappointment. It’s Combeferre who holds through the pain, who kisses my forehead each night before I go to bed. It’s Courfeyrac who makes me laugh when I feel like I can’t even breathe anymore. It’s Grantaire who teaches me how to cook and who tells me I’m not alone, or that I’m not a freak because of everything that’s happened. If I’m your son, where the _hell_ have you been?”

* * *

“Is everything alright?” Marius asked slowly, tucking one of the pillows to his chest.

Courf, Ferre, Jehan, and R all looked at each other, wondering how much was okay to reveal. They didn’t want to say anything that would upset their blond friend, but they knew that the questions would come later if none of them said anything now.

“He doesn’t get along with his parents,” Was what R settled with. “He came out recently and his parents didn’t take the news so well.”

“Is that why he always beats me here?” Marius asked.

“He lives here.” Ferre nodded. “Has been for a little over a week now.”

* * *

“Things have been rough with your father, Julien. I haven’t been able to get away much. He doesn’t want me talking to you at all. Every time I text or call you I have to delete the records. You know how he is— he’d be upset if he found out I’ve been trying to contact you.”

“Then how are you here?” Enjolras leaned against the stair’s railing and crossed his arms.

“He’s at a business meeting and won’t be home for a few hours.”

“You sneaked out.” He scoffed. “Mother, you aren’t married to the man. You’re a serf. No one would blame you if you divorced him. He’s a monster. Even you know that. I’ve heard the things he yells at you. You’ve heard the things he’s yelled at me.”

“I can’t leave him.”

“You can’t have me while you’re with him.”

Enjolras thought a moment, trying his damnedest not to show any of the wild seas of emotions flooding around his head and his heart. “You can’t pick your family. You can’t. But you can make one if everyone tries. Mother, I tried. I did. It was just one-sided. Those people in there-” he pointed at the door to the house- “are my family now. They all accepted me with open arms. I’m basically a stranger to all of them but Ferre and Jehan. They didn’t give a second thought to welcome me and Jehan into their family.”

“I do want you. I do love you. You know I do. Please, let me show you.”

“Why didn’t you show me the night you let father throw me out? How is that showing you cared? Grantaire mentioned you helped to pack up some of my things when he went with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Why didn’t you try to stop them? You all but signed my lease!”

Enjolras cursed himself as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was tired of crying this week. The boy had finally felt like he belonged, and here was his mother making a mess of things all over again.

* * *

Grantaire looked at the door, the worry heavy in his eyes when the group heard Enjolras’s muffled voice outside. The pained look turned to Combeferre, silently asking if either of them should go out and see what was happening. Combeferre gave a subtle shake of his head in response. The interaction went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

* * *

“Julien, you don’t need to cry.” She tried to reach out to the boy, but that night was already racing before his eyes. His father striking him. The skin below and around his eye was still a yellow-green as the skin was continuing to heal.

Enjolras took a step back, moving too quickly and losing his balance. He hit the back of his head on the door as he landed, catching himself on his hands and scraping the heels of his palms on the step.

“Don’t touch me. J-Just go.” The dam broke and the woman scurried off to her car just as the door opened, Ferre and Grantaire appearing on the front steps.

“What was that?” Ferre knelt in front of Enj while R knelt beside the blond. The sandy-haired teen looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Enjolras’ car pulling onto the road and out of sight.

“I’m fine.” Enjolras sniffled. “I’m fine.”

“Your hand’s bleeding.” R said, holding his friend’s wrist to get a better look at his palm.

“I’m fine.” Enjolras tried to pull away from R, but he pulled Enj into a side hug.

“Did she hurt you? What happened?” Ferre asked, looking over Enjolras’s palm.

“She reached for me and I just...freaked out, I guess. I lost my footing and bounced my head off the door.” He didn’t try to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. “I’m a mess, huh?”

Ferre chuckled. “Maybe a little. That just means you fit in perfectly with our group of messes in there.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about. We’ve all got something fucked up at home.” Grantaire hugged Enj a little tighter before helping him up.

“Let’s get you inside. I’ll clean your hands and get you some ice for your head.” Ferre opened the door and was shocked to hear the vacuum going. “Whose idea was this?”

“Jehan’s,” Courf, Bossuet, and Feuilly answered in unison.

While the three were talking on the porch, the others had taken it upon themselves to clean up the mess of popcorn after Jehan’s suggestion. Joly was the one running the vacuum; Marius was heating up more popcorn in the microwave while Jehan refilled everyone’s drinks from the two litres in the fridge.

“Thanks, boys.” Ferre walked Enj to the bathroom and had him sit on the side of the bathtub so he could disinfect the younger’s hands. Ferre had closed the door behind them.

“I’m sorry, Enjy. I shouldn’t have said anything to her about where you were. It wasn’t my place and I wasn’t thinking.”

“I appreciate what you were trying to do, Ferre. I’m not mad or upset, or anything. I don’t think I ever could be at you. Not really. I just… You’ve been here for me in ways that you shouldn’t have to be. And that goes for R too. You guys don’t have to raise me, that’s not your job. You didn’t even have to take me in and you did anyway. I owe you so much.”

“You don’t owe me anything. You’re my best friend and you’re crazy if you think I was going to let you stay out on the streets. You needed a place to stay, I just happened to have that place. It’s a no-brainer, Enjy. Courf and I have really enjoyed you living with us for the last week. Courf’s an only sibling and he’s found four in you, Marius, Jehan, and Gav.”

“Can I change the topic?”

“Slight sting.” Enjrolas flinched a little when Ferre gently touched the cotton ball with rubbing alcohol to the bloody scratches on his palm. “What’s up?”

“How did...How did you know you had feelings for Courf?”

“Well, I always felt natural around him for one thing. We never hide anything from each other. I don’t know exactly when I started having feelings for him. I just heard him laugh one day, the same laugh like any other day, and I knew. No singing angels like they show in the movies. I don’t know what it was. I mean, he was just being his weird, yet adorable, self and I just thought, ‘Ferre, this is the guy you’re going to marry.’”

* * *

“R, can I talk to you on the porch?” Courf requested. A few of the boys made sounds like grade-schoolers do when a classmate gets called to the office.

The two curly-haired young men stepped out on the porch, no anxiety or tension between them. 

“What’s up, Courf?”

“You know how I’ve been giving you constant fuss over your crush on Enjolras?”

“No. I had no idea you’ve been saying anything about it.” R’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “If you came out to kick my ass, I haven’t made a move on him.”

“No, no. That’s not why- You’re a boxer.”

“And?”

“I couldn’t kick your ass if Joly and Feuilly were helping me.”

“Probably not, no,” R chuckled. “That’s beside the point. What about my crush on Enj?”

“I’m not going to give you shit about it anymore.”

“No? What changed your mind?”

“The way you look at him. You look at him the same way Ferre and I look at each other… I thought, for a couple of days, you liked him because of his looks. Because he’s new to the group. I guess I should have known better than that.”

“I’m a little hurt you thought that, but I get where you’re coming from. You’ve met my father before— and there’s an old saying, ‘like father, like son.’ But yeah. I don’t like him because of his looks. Those are just a plus, man.”

Courf shook his head. “Just, don’t do anything until he’s 18. Please.”

“Why does that make you so uneasy? He’s like a year and a month younger than me.”

“I don’t know. Just, you’re 19...You can watch porn and smoke and shit. It’s weird. An adult dating a 17-year-old? Just, ugh.”

“We’ve talked about age differences, you know. He wouldn’t be grossed out by it.” R chuckled at the mock look of horror on Courf’s face. “So you’re done bullying me over my crush?”

“Yep. No more teasing. I’ll even tell you if and when I think he’s got a crush on you. Dude, this is gonna be so much fun. I haven’t gossiped like this since high school.” Courf opened the door and lead the way inside.

“You gossiped about crushes in high school?” Grantaire closed the door behind him.

“Hell yes. I was openly gay in high school. Girls would come to me to see if a dude was gay or who he was dating. I’m telling you, I was the GBF of my time.”

“Are we finishing the movie tonight?” Jehan asked, setting the cookie tray loaded with cups on the coffee table.

“We’ve got to,” Enjolras said as he and Ferre emerged from the bathroom. “You and Pontmercy refilled snacks.”

“Everyone can crash here if we can make the space,” Fere invited. “The couch pulls out into a bed, and we can get blankets for people sleeping on the floor.”

“We can fit maybe three people on each of our beds. We can fit everyone,” Courf confirmed. “Let’s get this movie goin’ again.”

* * *

By the time the credits were rolling most of the group was asleep. Enjolras was sleeping, tucked into Grantaire’s side as he had been before. Ferre was half asleep in Courf’s arms, Courf nodding off every now and again himself. Jehan and Feuilly were leaned against each other, falling asleep, while Joly and Bossuet were curled up together on the floor watching the cartoon Netflix had put on. Marius had decided to drive home for the night and get some real sleep in his own bed, as he had work in the morning.

Grantaire kept a light hand on Enjolras’s head, mindlessly playing with the golden locks that slipped between his fingers. A couple of times he adjusted how he was sitting; each time Enjolras would shift closer in his sleep, nuzzling his nose against R’s shoulder.

“Hey, R?” Courf whispered sleepily with a small smile.

“What?”

“I think he does.”


	7. A Whole New Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras fully unpacks the rest of his belongings. Marius and Cosette go on a date at the Cafe Musain.

“So what’s wrong?” Grantaire asked, sitting on the counter of Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s apartment.

“Okay. So, Ferre doesn’t get home from work until around six and I need someone to talk to Enj. Jehan is out of town so they’re not in the question, he won’t tell me anything, and you’re the only other person aside from Jehan and Ferre that he actually talks to.” Courf put down his coffee mug.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?”

“He hasn’t spoken today and he won’t come out of his room. I tried to argue that aliens were real- nothing. It wasn’t until I started talking about the US government and he didn’t respond that I realized something was _really_ wrong.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Grantaire hopped off the counter and made it to the younger blond’s room. He knocked on the door and it swung open. He was greeted with the balmy scent of pine needles and muffled music coming from Enj’s phone.

“What’s up?” Enjolras asked, folding clothes and dropping them into a pile on his bed.

“I came to ask you the same thing. Ferre and Courf seem worried about you. I got a text from Ferre saying you seemed down and Courf doesn’t really know what’s wrong. He’s one of the few blessed children of the group that doesn’t have depression or anxiety.”

“They don’t need to be worried. I’m totally fine.” Enjolras shook out his hair from the loose bun it was in, flipping the blond strands back to retie them.

“Is that why you’re refolding all your clothes and working up a sweat? If you wanted a workout we could have for a run or filled water balloons with watercolours and thrown darts at them. You wanted to do that, remember?”

“I’m not refolding. I’m unpacking. I never unpacked all my stuff so I’m doing it now.” Enjolras closed the top drawer of his dresser, bending down to open what appeared to be his T-shirt drawer.

Grantaire took a seat on Enj’s bed and studied the blond. “Procrastination doesn’t sound like you.”

“You’re right. It’s not. I didn’t know if my living here was going to be permanent. It’s come to my attention that it is, so I’m fully unpacking now. I’m not breaking down and crying over it anymore because they’re not worth it. My parents aren’t hurt by this so why should I be?”

“Because you’re more human than they are, Enj. I’m not saying you should be breaking down and sobbing every night but if that’s what you need to do to heal, then that’s what you need to do. There’s nothing wrong with that.

“What they did was fucked up, sure, but you’re coming out on the better end, I think. They can’t try to poison how you think anymore, they can’t control you or whatever the hell they were trying to do. You’re completely free from them. The thing to remember is that you can’t force yourself to get better like this.” Grantaire lay back on the bed with a content sigh. “The more you think about them and what they’re doing, the less you’re going to be able to focus on how amazingly you’re doing.”

Enjolras stopped moving, his hands still in the dresser drawer. He hadn’t thought about it like that. By stewing over how he wasn’t going to let them win- whatever it was they were winning- he was letting them win anyway. They still had the control they always did.

“You’re right.” Enjolras nodded. “How do I stop thinking like this?” Grantaire shrugged.

“It’s hard, but it’s possible. It just takes time and support. You’ve got all the support you need. Now the rest is up to you, Enjy. Don’t rush but don’t drag it out either. Listen to your body and your heart. You need to do something, need some self-care, take bubble-baths or whatever it is you do. If you need to go on a drive to clear your head, get away from all this you know I’m a call or text away.”

Enjolras turned from the dresser and knelt on the bed next to Grantaire. He wrapped his arms around R and Grantaire was quick to return the hug. Neither of them knew how long they held each other before they ended up lying together. It wasn’t much longer before the two fell asleep, still in each other’s arms.

* * *

It was an hour later when Courf knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He chuckled under his breath when he laid eyes on the two. They were still curled up in each other’s arms, soundly sleeping. He took his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the two before promptly sending it to Ferre.

“Enjolras?” Courf’s voice was soft as he shook the teen’s shoulder. “Enjolras.”

The blond hummed and curled a little tighter into R’s side. He nuzzled his nose against R’s neck and Courf chuckled at the younger’s actions.

“Dude. You have to go to work in an hour and a half. You should get some food before you go.” Courf spoke, slapping R’s head gently.

Grantaire jumped, pulling Enjolras closer to him in shock before coming to his senses. Enjolras’s eyes were wide and clearly disoriented.

“What?”

“You have work soon, Enjy. Get some lunch before you go. I think my boyfriend would break up with me if I didn’t make sure you ate something before you left.” Courf turned to leave the room. “You two are too cute.”

Enjolras laid back down next to R, the two looking into each other’s eyes. Enjolras curled up against R again. “You’re warm and comfortable.”

“Thank you?” Grantaire chuckled.

The painter revelled in the feeling of the boy in his arms. For all he knew, Enjolras regularly cuddled his friends and this could be completely platonic. But he’d never seen the blond cuddle with Ferre. Ferre kissed his forehead every night before he went to bed, but it was usually Jehan he cuddled with, Jehan almost always initiated it first. Thinking about it, Enjolras wasn’t an affectionate person, verbally _or_ physically. Then again, having met his mother and based on what he knew about his father, Grantaire could see how the younger wasn’t.

“Let’s get some lunch and I’ll bring you to work.” Grantaire prompted. “We can cuddle later. Don’t worry.”

As if on cue, Grantaire’s phone went off. He glanced at the text and shook his head in disbelief. “Guess I’m working with you today. One of the newer workers broke her ankle so I’m filling in for a while.”

“What do you usually do for work?”

“I’m sort of a jack of all trades, you know? I do commission paintings and logos, I work when I’m needed in a couple different stores and restaurants. I don’t have one designated job. I’ve helped my old boxing teacher with lessons in the past. It’s weird, but I get paid. Good enough for me.”

“Sounds interesting enough. Do you want some grilled cheese for lunch? They’re pretty much the only thing I know how to cook other than warming up a can of soup.”

“Sure. I’ll help. Have you ever made a grilled cheese with mayonnaise instead of butter?”

“No…”

“Come on. It’s going to blow your mind.” Grantaire lead the way from Enjolras’s bedroom.

* * *

“Have a nice day.” Enjolras gave a small wave as the customer left the cafe. “Why is it so busy?” He huffed a sigh.

“It’s kinda chilly out. The colder it is, the more they want hot drinks.”

“It’s chilly? It’s like 70 degrees out.” Enjolras shook his head.

“70 degrees in July, yeah. People panic when it hits below 75.” Grantaire pulled his beanie off in one smooth motion, ruffling his own hair. “I should grow my hair out so I can tie it back like yours. Stupid regulations.” He put his beanie back on.

“I’m pretty sure people don’t like to find hair in their drinks or on their muffins,” Enjolras smirked, turning to face the taller man. “Besides, you look cute in a beanie. The curls poke out and make your hair look fluffy.”

Grantaire glanced at his shoes, the tips of his ears feeling warm. He was glad his hair was covering them, otherwise, he was sure Enjolras would have been able to see the blush.

“We’ve only got an hour or so left, anyway. Then we get dinner and annoy the hell out of Ferre and Courf. I think Courf gets off around eight tonight.”

“I think so,” Enjolras commented offhandedly. “Ferre gets off around six. He’s more dedicated than I am. Can you imagine getting full-time hours during the summer? Sure, the money’s nice, but swapping eight hours of school time for eight hours of work. That’s gross.”

A comment like this would potentially turn someone away from a relationship with a younger person. If they’re still in high school, that’s a no can do. But for Grantaire it was comforting. This young man who had been through so much still had some innocence left. He still wanted free time in the summer and didn’t think that because he was out of the house he had to take everything on his shoulders by himself. He wasn’t making himself grow up too fast. There was something admirable in that.

“We can text Jehan and see if they want to come down and play a board game or something between customers and dishwasher cycles,” Grantaire suggested.

“Jehan’s out of town this week, actually. They’re visiting their grandma upstate. She used to come down and visit their family for a couple of days, but she got hip replacement surgery, so they and their mom are helping to take care of her.”

“Jehan’s parents got a divorce, didn’t they?”

“Mhm.” Enj shook his head. Second grade. Their dad cheated on their mom and she ended it right off the bat. It was a rough time, but they got through it alright. Their mom got full custody and their dad is now living a couple of states over with his new...partner?” Enjolras scowled. “People can be disgusting. You swear you’re going to be loyal to a person and then go and do something like that.”

* * *

The bell over the door sounded and both baristas looked up. It was Marius and Cosette. Enjolras was half surprised to see Cosette’s adoptive father wasn’t hovering over them, chaperoning.

“Hey, guys. What can we get you?” Grantaire tightened the ties of his apron behind his back.

“The banana bread latte sounds interesting,” Cosette said.

“Alright. What about you, Marius?” Enjolras prompted.

“What’s the...Almond Joy latte?”

Enjolras clapped his hands together once. “That’s personally my favourite drink on the menu. It’s a latte but with chocolate, almond, and coconut flavoured syrups. It really does taste like an Almond Joy.”

“I’ll try that, then.”

Grantaire was already working on Cosette’s latte so Enjolras could start on Marius’s. Once Cosette’s was done Grantaire went back to the counter and asked if the drinks were together, to which Marius replied that he was paying for them.

“That’ll be $7.30,” Enjolras punched everything into the computer.

“Oh, Enjy.” Grantaire stepped by Enjolras and pressed a button on the screen. “Friends and Family Discount.”

“Gotcha. Thank you. $6.57.”

“Out of ten.” Marius handed the bill over the counter and Enjolras gave him the $3.43 change.

“How long have you two been going out now anyway?” Grantaire wondered. “I haven’t heard a lot of the tea about you guys.”

“There’s not much to spill.” Cosette shrugged. “We’ve been together for two months. I had a crush on Marius for a while but never really got the chance to talk to him because my dad’s a little overprotective. But I was walking around downtown with a girl I...sort of grew up with and Marius came to say hi. He asked me out and we’ve been together ever since.” Cosette looked at Marius with a dreamy look in her eyes. “But you and Enjolras are both single, right?”

“Yep. I’m the only gay in theory so far.” Enjolras sighed. “Well, I guess getting kicked out isn’t a theory… I’m like 75 percent there.”

Grantaire chuckled. “My longest relationship was maybe four months but that guy was weird as hell on a number of different levels.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll both find someone you care about soon,” Marius said, giving Enjolras a look he hoped the blond would understand.

* * *

“They’re completely blind aren’t they?” Cosette asked as she and Marius sat at a table with their drinks.

“I think so. I also think I creeped Enjolras out…”

“With that look? Yeah. It would have creeped me out if I didn’t know you better.” Cosette took a sip from her drink. “I think they just need a little push towards each other. They already look at each other like they’ve been in love for years.”

“Maybe they have been. Just not in this life.”

“What are you talking about, Marius?” Cosette’s confusion was clear on her face and in her voice. 

“Well, I was watching a video on YouTube about reincarnation, and it isn’t impossible that the two of them could have been together in another life.” Marius scratched the back of his neck. “You’ve known Enj longer than I have- almost as long as Jehan and Ferre- and he hasn’t bonded with the rest of us as he has with R.”

“I guess you do have a point. Reincarnation, though? It’s a fun thought, I’ll give you that. How do you know you’ve been reincarnated?”

And the conversation soon spiralled away from the two pining baristas.


	8. Planning Can be Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Enjolras's birthday right around the corner, the boys start planning a birthday with the help of Jehan's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect there to be a two-month gap between postings but I promise I didn't forget about you all. These next couple of chapters haven't been beta-read, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I've read them over basic mistakes though. 
> 
> Also, I started a story for The Last of Us video game called "Of Living and Survival". Feel free to check that or spread the word and tell me what you think.

“Why are we meeting so secretly?” Jehan asked. “I can assure you my mother loves knowing I have...eight friends other than Enj, but I feel like maybe we shouldn’t be doing shit behind his back.”

“We aren’t doing anything behind his back and it’s for him,” Combeferre denied. “The last couple weeks have been really rough for him, so I thought we should plan a birthday party for him. He’s turning 18, he’s going to into his senior year of high school, and onto college after that. He’s done a lot of great stuff and he should get a party.” 

“We can hold it at my and Bossuet’s place so he doesn’t expect anything. We’ll have plenty of time to get decorations set and we don’t have to panic,” Joly offered. “It’s not the biggest place but his parents don’t know where we live so we don’t have to worry about them gatecrashing.” 

“That is a fair point,” Courfeyrac agreed. 

“Shouldn’t R be here for this?” Feuilly spoke up. “I mean, R’s been talking to Enjolras more than the rest of us lately. He’d know what colours to use, presents to get, and all of that.” 

“I’ll fill in him later. He’s at work right now. Which is why we’re here.” Ferre motioned to the living room the boys were sitting around. 

“You boys know,” Mrs.  Prouvaire came into the living room with a cookie tray of cups and cookies, “Julian’s been like another child to me ever since he and Jehan met. You’re free to hold the party here. I can set up decorations, make a cake, and take care of refreshments.” 

“We’re absolutely pitching in money for this,” Cossett said. “My father might want to come… But he makes an amazing fruit punch.”

“Enj wouldn’t mind. He likes Mr. ValJean,” Jehan shrugged. “Nothing to worry about if he comes too. Your dad’s really cool as far as dads go.” 

“Okay,” Ferre opened the notepad on his phone, “so we’re having it at Jehan’s, Mr. ValJean is bringing fruit punch, Mrs. Prouvaire is baking a cake.” 

“What are Julian’s favorite colours so I know how to decorate the cake?” 

“Red and Black,” Ferre said without missing a beat. 

“He also likes blue and lavender, though,” Jehan reminded. “It’s going to be an interesting cake, but I think you can pull it off, Mom. I can help you, too.” 

“What are gift ideas?” Marius wondered. 

“He needs a computer.” Jehan clapped their hands. “He was trying to deal with college website stuff on his phone. Like, he was trying to write a flow blown essay on his phone.” 

“Alright. So...three of us go in on a laptop for him?” Courf suggested. “Three of us putting money in is enough to get him a real computer. Not some little shitty thing that goes slower than Dial Up.” 

“Feuilly, Joly, and I don’t know Enj as well as the rest of you, so we can get him the laptop,” Bossuet suggested. 

“You’re just not going to be touching the box.” Joly nudged his boyfriend with a teasing smile.

“Mean but fair.” 

“I’ll figure out what I’m going to get him later,” Ferre added the computer and who was buying it to the list. “Do we want to have the party on his birthday or the weekend following?” 

“What’s the actual date?” Feuilly interjected. 

“August 9,” Ferre and Jehan spoke together. 

“I vote on,” Courf raised his hand. “That’s...a Wednesday?” 

“Friday.” Bosset checked his phone’s calendar. 

“Oh! That’s perfect!” Mrs.  Prouvaire gushed. “You boys can sleepover and I’ll make pancakes in the morning. Cosette, if you’re interested, you and I can have a girl’s night upstairs if your father’s okay with it.” 

“Really?” Cosette beamed. “That’d be great!” The blonde was practically bouncing with excitement. “I can’t wait. I’m going to text Dad right now and ask if it’s okay.” 

Marius chuckled as he read the uncommon spelling and punctuation mistakes as her thumbs flew across the screen.

“We’ve got that squared away. Are we missing anything?” Ferre questioned. 

“What’s his favourite ice cream?” Mrs.  Prouvaire questioned. 

“Mint Chocolate chip, I think.” 

“Alright. I’m going to start a shopping list.” She entered the kitchen to get her notepad.

“Dad says I can!” Cosette chirped with a grin. 

“Anything else?” 

“Do we want music, games, movies? What’s the entertainment?” Courf offered his two cents. 

“Music at first and then maybe a movie?” Jehan suggested. “I don’t know what movie we wanna watch, or if we do, but that’s just my suggestion.”

* * *

The Cafe Musain wasn’t as busy as the last couple days so Grantaire and Enjolras busied themselves with cards or other board games when there wasn’t anything to clean. R would have been given the day off, but with Enjolras being under 18, the older was essentially baby-sitting under law. 

“Hey, R?” Enjolras broke the silence of their poker game. 

“What’s up, Apollo?” 

“Is being an adult weird?” 

“How do you mean?” R looked up from his cards. 

“Actually being 18. You don’t have to ask your parents if you can do anything, you don’t need to borrow money from them or anything. Just...you're completely and totally on your own. Is it weird?” 

“You’ve been doing it for the past couple weeks, Enj.” 

“That’s not what- No. I’ve still been asking if I can do everything. I still ask Ferre if it’s okay for me to do something. I’m not used to being able to just  _ do _ things. The other day, I actually asked Ferre if I could make a cup of tea.”

“It’s odd to get used to, sure. It’s weird for a little bit. I never had the gentle transition that Ferre and Courf did. I just...was gone at 17. I couldn’t take my mother anymore and I left. I told you the story. 

“But you need to remember you’re never really on your own. You’re always gonna people with you who are going to be able to look out for you. You’ve got the whole group, you know? We’ve loaned each other money more times than I can count. Hell, Feuilley still owes me money I loaned him last month. But I know and trust the guy so I’m not going to nag him all the time. I know he’ll pay me back when he’s stable enough. You’re not alone with anything, Enjolras.” 

Enjolras slowly nodded as he took the information in. He hadn’t expected that much information from the man but was pleased about what he was told. He wasn’t going to complain that he got more advice and wisdom. 

“Why do you like going by Enjolras? Why not Julien?” 

“I feel like Julien is an old man’s name.” 

R laughed. “What?” 

“Yeah. I was named after my grandfather, right? The guy was crazy, and 87 when he died last year. Not to mention, before my family moved, there was this girl that lived across the street from us and she was obsessed with those...Barbie Princess movies or whatever. There was one...oh god, what was it…?  _ Princess and the Pauper _ , I think? The main character’s love interest was named Julien and I’ve hated my name ever since.” 

“You hated the movie that much?” R laughed all the harder. 

“No, no. Just the opposite. I love the dumb movie. The villain's song was so catchy and Martin Short did far too well in that role.” 

“I know exactly what you’re talking about. Don’t tell her I told you this--she’d skin me alive--but Eponine used to be enthralled by that movie too. Every time I went to her house we’d watch it. I never liked that Prince Dominic guy.” 

“He was a snobbish prince. I always hated him.” 

“Getting back on topic: You don’t like going by your first name because you’re afraid someone’s going to find out you have a guilty pleasure movie?” 

“I wouldn’t say afraid.”

* * *

“Okay, so, R is still at work with Enj and they get off in a couple of hours, so we’ve got plenty of time. He already says he knows what he’s getting Enj for his birthday,” Courf read from his phone. “I don’t know what that is, but he’s having a good time nonetheless, I guess.” 

“Not bad. So we’ve got everything else in order, right?” Ferre triple checked the list on his phone after entering the passcode on it. 

“You put a passcode on the list?” Jolly raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. That way I don’t have to worry about him finding it on accident. I want this to be a total surprise.” 

“Does that mean we just shouldn’t let Bossuet around Enjolras until the actual party?” Feuliley teased. “Oh! Courf! You’re already texting R, right?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Tell him I got a good-paying job so I can pay him back the week after this one.” 

“So next week?” Cosette offered. 

“What?” 

“The week after this week is next week.” 

“No, no. The week after next week. I get paid every two weeks. I got paid this week so I need rent, money for the computer, and food. I don’t get paid next week but the week after.” 

Courf snapped his fingers and languidly pointed to Feuliley. “You confused me there too, buddy.” 

“I think we’re set, Fere,” Jehan answered Ferre’s all but ignored question. “Know what you’re getting him, yet?” 

“Not a clue. Something practical, probably. Maybe I’ll swing by the campus library and see what law books they’ve got in stock.”

“I was there the other day seeing what textbooks they had,” Courf started. “They had uh…  _ The Common Law  _ by Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr.” 

“What’s that?” Joly asked. 

“It’s a collection of lectures, pretty much, about law and different criminal cases,” Courf explained.

* * *

Enjolras flopped, face down, onto the couch after dropping his backpack on the floor by the door. Grantaire laughed at the blond’s actions as he followed him into the house. Enjolras said something but the couch cushion muffled it too well. 

“Didn’t catch that, Enjy.” 

The younger turned his head so his face wasn’t pressed against the couch. “Do you know where Ferre and Courf are? I didn’t think they had work today.” 

“They don’t. Maybe they’re actually on a date for once.” 

Grantaire knew where the two were but he was sworn to secrecy. His job for the day was to keep Enj distracted from the others’ scheming and Ferre would catch him up later when Enj wasn’t around. Grantaire guessed he was going to be getting an email in a couple of days while Ferre was at work. 

“What do we wanna do for dinner, Apollo?” Grantaire sat on Enjolras’s thighs and leaned back against the couch.” 

“Whatever’s easy to make.” 

“Do you know how to cook anything?” 

“Not really.” 

“Alright. I’m gonna teach you how to make spaghetti. It’s fast, easy, and you can season it about any way you want to. Come on.”

* * *

Ferre opened the door to hear Enjolras and Grantaire laughing from the kitchen. There was a small splash-

“Ow! Shit!” and more laughter. 

“You good?” Grantaire laughed. 

“Take this thing away from me before I die, please.” Enjorlas placed the pot of half-drained noodles on the stove and quickly ran his hand under cold water in the sink. 

“You know you guys have colanders, right?”

“Pht. I do...now.” 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Courfeyrac called, closing the door. 

“Learning!” Grantaire shouted, laughing insanely afterwards. 

“And brushing up on eighth grade first aid,” Enjolras chirped. 

“Is anyone bleeding?” Ferre was already in ‘medic mode’ as Courf called it. 

“Nope. I’ve got my hand under cold water. I’ll be fine.” Enjolras reassured. “And I remember what you said about not putting honey on a burn because it seals it in heat. Don’t worry.” 

“I’ll get the gauze and medical tape.” And he beelined for the bathroom. 

“So how has  _ Cooking with R _ been going?” Courf used the fork to get one of the noodles out of the pot. 

“It’s been...interesting.” R giggled. “He’s pretty good once he gets a tour of the kitchen.” 

“Knowing where shit is can be important, yeah.” 

“Alright. Let me see your hand.” Ferre put the box of gauze pads, the role of medical tape, and a bottle of Aloe Vera on the counter.

“It was just a bit of hot water, Ferre. I’ll be fine.” Enjolras turned the water off and Ferre took his wrist so he could get a better look at the burn. 

The spot, Ferre supposed, was a little smaller than an inch in diameter. 

“Well, if it’s taken care of properly, then you don’t have to worry about a blister and a scar across the back of your hand.” Ferre reasoned. 

He squeezed a little Aloe onto Enjolras’s hand and gently spread it across the burn before rolling out a little more and wrapped it around the palm and back of Enj’s hand. Then, he used a strip of medical tape to secure the gauze. 

“Don’t play with the gauze too much, and one of us will change it in the morning.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Enj chucked, a small smile on his face. 

“Okay. Food is ready.” Grantaire spooned the last of the noodles into the fourth bowl. 

Everyone took their bowls and made their way to the living room to sit down. Courf and Ferre seated themselves on the couch while Enj and R claimed spots on the floor. 

“We really should get another couch...or two,” Courf proposed. “I’ll go to the re-sail store Monday and see what they've got. What do you think?” He looked to Ferre. 

“I don’t know if we have room for another couch.”

“Uh… We could turn the coffee table vertical and push the TV stand fully against the wall?” Courf suggested. 

“That might work?” 

“If not, then I can just make the couches into a bunk.” R said. No-one could tell if he was joking. 

Enjolras furrowed his brows, looking at the painter. “How-Why? Just find an old church pew or something. Small, padded, and can fit a couple of people.” 

“It may or may not combust upon crossing the threshold. This house is  _ constantly _ swarming with gays.” R shook his head. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Ferre laughed as he turned on the TV. “What do we wanna watch?”


	9. Some Changes Can't Come Soon Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys--with Cosette and Eponine--celebrate Enjolras' birthday. Grantaire has a surprise of his own for Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Enjolras is listening to at the start of the chapter is "Walking Disasters" by The Wombats.

“I’d tell my mother that I love her dearly and tell my father that I need him back again. And if these words won’t drop from your lips I will be your Freudian Slip.” The song played from his phone as he pushed himself up on his arms then lowered himself down again. “And flowers might wilt when we walk passed and self-help might help when it makes us laugh, only finding questions in answers…”

There was a knock on the door and Enjolras pushed himself up one last time before standing. 

“Come in.” He wiped sweat from his brow as Grantaire opened the door. “What’s going on?” The blond sniffled through a pant. 

“Eponine said she couldn’t get ahold of you.” R chuckled. “I can see how now.” 

Enjolras turned his iPod down. “My mother kept trying to call me so I turned off my phone's ringer. Was my shift changed?” 

“Yeah. You’ve got the day off.” Grantaire leaned against the doorpost and crossed his arms. 

“Why do I have the day off?” Enjolras tightened the ponytail at the back of his head. 

“Did you forget what day it is?” 

“August 17?” Enjolras’s brow furrowed as he gave the date. “Oh! I see. I have the day off because it’s my birthday.” He nodded. “That’s kind. That also explains why my mother keeps trying to call me.” 

“Yeah. Take a shower, we’ll eat some breakfast, and go do some fun shit.” R grinned. He had been entrusted by the group to keep Enjolras distracted until six o’clock when the party was planned to begin at Jehan’s house. 

Enjolras wouldn’t think anything was weird because the others had their normal work schedules but instead of going home for dinner, R would drive them to Jehan’s where the party would be waiting. Grantaire didn’t plan on giving Enjolras his present at the party but rather while they were out and about during the day. 

* * *

“So what is some of this ‘fun shit’ we’re going to do?” Enjolras closed the passenger side door of Grantaire’s truck and strapped in. 

“What do you wanna do?” Grantaire started up the truck but didn’t pull out of the driveway. 

“I dunno. What do people usually do on their 18th birthday?” He ran a hand through his still-drying hair. 

“Do you wanna see a movie? We can go walk around a mall or something. Just walk. It’s all up to you, Apollo.” 

“Do you wanna play 20 Questions?” 

Grantaire laughed. “Alright. Are you thinking of an item or am I? Also,  are people permitted?” 

“Wrong 20 Questions.” 

“Huh?” 

“Well, that-that one’s not wrong… Uh… Oh shit. Alright, so Jehan and I- when we first met- wanted to find a way to get to know each other but slowly, right? They just figured out they’re nonbinary, I was a new kid who was fighting a lot with my parents. We came up with this new version of 20 Questions. 

“We’d take turns asking each other questions--20 was just the number of questions we could ask and answer in our half-hour lunch--until we’ve asked 20.” 

“Alright. That’s cute.” Grantaire nodded. “Any topics off the table?”

“Nope. We can ask each other anything we want to and we have to answer honestly no matter what the question is. When Jehan and I played, we each had three passes and you can always flag a question to answer later.” 

“Sounds good. I request I go first since you’ve played the game before.” 

Enjolras laughed and unstrapped so he could be more comfortable. “Go for it.” 

“If you could have anything for your birthday, anything at all, what it would be?” Grantaire smiled. 

“Oh god. Anything?” 

“Anything.” 

Enjolras tried to think. “Uh...honestly, another movie night with the whole group--Eponine and Gav too. Things have been so messed up and the last one was amazing. The only condition would be that my mother  _ doesn’t  _ show up this time.” 

Grantaire nodded and bit back a grin. “Not bad. Alright. Your turn.” 

“Why do you call me Apollo?” Enjolras tucked a strand of bangs behind his ear. “You were the one who started that, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Grantaire shifted in his seat. “My favourite class before summer was a Mythology class and we had to read  _ The Iliad _ . Achilles was described as this majestic warlord and everything else. He was supposed to be blond and beautiful. Seeing you for the first time, I honestly thought you were a girl. I got a second look and you looked like a god. Blond, bright blue eyes, Apollo.” 

Enjolras could feel how red his cheeks were and Grantaire chuckled. “Let’s see… I’ve got it. What are your thoughts about going on a date?” 

Enjolras looked at Grantaire with wide eyes. “I’d like that.” He nodded slowly. “I have an idea though.” 

“Okay.” 

“You know that weird period that new couples go through where they’re going on dates but they aren’t actually dating? The weird courting they do?” 

“Yeah.” Grantaire didn’t have a clue on where Enjolras was going with this. 

“What if we just skipped that? Just jumped right to being boyfriends? We’re closer than most people when they start going on dates, I’ve had feelings for you since a week after I met you; I was scared about what you’d say if a minor asked you out and I didn’t wanna make things awkward and screw up future-” 

Grantaire kissed Enjolras to stop his ramblings and Enjolras returned the kiss. They separated after a few seconds.

“I’m fine with that idea, Enjy.” 

“It’ll be pretty easy to remember our anniversary.” Enjolras giggled. 

“Apollo, you forgot today was your birthday.” 

The two laughed and Enjolras shook his head. “I did. How does one manage that? My god.” 

“Oh! I have your present.” He twisted back and grabbed the poorly wrapped item from the back seat. There was a cloth pouch taped to the wrapping paper. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you.” Enjolras took the held out package and tried not to laugh at the awkward bundle of gift-wrap and tape. 

“I didn’t know what I was doing with the paper and Gav said he did so he wrapped. I think he did pretty well,” R explained. 

“It’s beautiful. I almost feel bad for unwrapping it. Here, I’ll open the little one first.” Enjolras loosened the tape from the pouch and reached into the little bag to find a ring made of silver wire and a light green bead. 

“I have silver and gold wire but you seemed like more of a silver guy to me,” Grantaire said as Enjolras looked at the ring in awe. 

“You made this? It’s beautiful.” 

“Yeah. Uh...Ponine was going through her jewellery box and found the gemstone and crystal beads from when she through this healing stone phase in middle school and gave ‘em to me so I could make stuff with them. I did some research and that stone--amazonite--is supposed to balance energies, heal traumas, and relieve stress.”

Enjolras slid the ring onto his right index finger. “I can’t believe you made this. How did you do it?” 

“It’s not that hard, really. There’s this rod thing that looks kind of like a curling iron without the clampy arm and you just twist the wire around with tweezers. Alright, you gotta open the big one now.” 

Enjolras did as instructed and was met with a deep red, fitted hoodie with black elastic cuffs and hem. “Oh man, this looks soft!” He ran his thumb across the inside of the sleeve. “It is!” The blond unzipped it and slipped it on. “Can I kiss you again?” 

Grantaire’s reply was leaning in and kissing him. “You don’t need to ask.”

* * *

The new couple sat across from each other at the cafe. It wasn’t The Musiane but neither of them felt like dealing with a real restaurant. A lunch of muffins, scones, and a smoothie didn’t sound horrible, though. 

“You’re not too bothered by the others having work?” Grantaire checked. 

“Nah. I forgot today was my birthday and Ferre remembers dates better than I do anyway. We’ll probably just watch a movie this weekend or something. I don’t know what Jehan and I going to do but we’ll figure it out later.” Enjolras took a sip from his smoothie. “Besides, I’d say spending the day with my boyfriend is probably the best birthday I’ve had in a while.” 

“I never fully understood why people celebrate birthdays. Maybe the presents should be like condolences.” 

Enjolras laughed. “Why would they be condolences?”

“Because you have less year to spend on Earth. I mean, depending on who you ask, it could be seen as a celebration.” 

“My god, R.” 

Grantaire grinned with pride at being able to make Enjolras laugh so hard. He’d seen this young man laugh, cry, and hold back any emotion. He’d held him when he jumped while watching a scary movie. Laughing-Enjolras was his favourite. His entire face lit up and his eyes twinkled like stars. The sound of his laughter itself was angelic music. 

“Oh! You got two questions but I only one. What’s your favourite colour?” Enjolras was still smiling from ear to ear.

“Green. I hope yours is red.” 

“It is, actually. I’ve always liked red. It’s such an all-embracing colour.” 

“Do you know what the colour red represent?” 

“No idea. I didn’t know it did represent anything. I thought it was just a colour.” Enjolras shrugged.

“All colours have meaning. I don’t know if it really makes sense or not, though. As an artist, it does because that’s how you get the mood and feeling of a piece of art by looking at it, you know? Anyway, the colour red represents power, dedication, desire, and passion.” 

“What about the colour green?” 

“Life, harmony, ambition, and safety.”

“Sounds like you.” Enjolras nodded.

* * *

Grantaire’s phone chimed and he scooted away from Enjolras just enough to get it out of his pocket. He checked it and saw a text from Jehan reading ‘ _ come on over _ ’. 

“What’s up?” Enjolras wondered. 

“Got a text from Jehan. Wanna go hang out with them?” 

“May as well.” Enjolras sat up from where he lay more or less on top of Grantaire and put his shoes back on. 

After their lunch, they went back to the house and had started watching whatever TV show came to mind. They were a couple of episodes into the first season of  _ Friends _ . Enjolras hadn’t seen it before and Grantaire insisted it was a must. 

Grantaire slipped his own shoes on as Enjolras put his hoodie back on. 

“I wonder what Jehan’s been up to all day. Probably hanging out with their mom. I think they said she had the day off today.” 

“Probably.” Grantaire checked his pocket for his keys. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah. It’ll be good to see them. It’s been a few days.”

* * *

Grantaire knocked before opening the door. When they did, the usual group--plus Jehan’s mom--were sitting around Jehan’s living room. Needless to say, Enjolras was shocked to see several presents, snacks, and cake on the coffee table. The living room was decorated with balloons and streamers. 

“Happy birthday!” The group jumped up, all of them wearing grins. 

“How- You guys are awesome!” Enjolras didn’t even try to stop himself from grinning. 

“You said if you could have anything for your birthday it would be another movie night with the group without your mom being able to barge in. Your parents have no idea we’re here.” Grantaire took hold of Enjolras’s hand. “We delivered.” 

“We gotta do gifts before anything else.” Gav was almost bouncing he was so excited. 

“I think Gav’s more excited than you are.” Courfeyrac picked up the young boy and sat him on his shoulders. 

Grantaire and Enjolras joined the others in the sitting area. Ferre had moved to sit on Courf’s lap so there would be room for the couple. Grantaire didn’t have a second thought about wrapping his arms around Enj’s middle and resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder once he was seated on his lap. 

“First up is this one.” Joly passed Enjolras a flat, rectangular box. “This is from Feuilley, Bossuet, and myself.” 

“Thank you all,” Enjolras said before removing the paper. He smirked when he saw the computer box. “That’s so cool; you reused the box.”

“We didn’t reuse the box.” Bossuet laughed. 

“You’re shitting me.” Enjolras quickly opened the box and saw a silverish-grey laptop. “You-you actually-”

“We actually pitched in and got you a computer.” Fuilley grinned at the other two boys. “It was Jehan’s idea. They said you were trying to type an application essay on your phone.”

“You’re going into Senior year, then off to college,” Joly started. “Doing online papers and assignments on a phone is almost impossible. You’re gonna need a computer of your own.” 

“I don’t even know how to thank you guys,” Enjolras gushed. 

“Hold up, man.” Courf laughed. “There’s a couple more to go. This one’s from me.” 

This present wasn’t wrapped but was rather in a medium brown paper bag that was stapled shut. It didn’t take a genius to know it was a book. Enjolras gently undid the staples and withdrew the book.

“What book is it?” Jehan’s mom asked. 

“ _ The Common Law  _ by Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr,” Enjolras read off the cover. “It's a compilation of lectures about different criminal cases and law in general. It as written in 1881, if I remember right.” 

“You do. Knew you’d like it.” 

“Why’d you get him a law book?” Gav asked from where he still perched on Courf’s shoulders. 

“Because he’s reading mine all the time.” 

There was a knock on the door and Jehan’s mom walked towards it. “That must be the last three.” She opened the door and there stood Marius, Eponine, and Cosette. 

“Sorry, we’re late.” Marius scratched the back of his neck.

“Marius said he’d pick me up from work and Cosette was with him,” Eponine explained. “I’m Eponine,” she held her hand out to Jehan’s mom. “I’m Gavroche’s older sister.” 

“Oh, I can see similarities,” the kind mother nodded. “Are you joining Cosette and I for our girl’s night?” 

The two girls looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. 

“Uh… It’s a nice offer but that’s alright. I might just camp down here with the boys.” 

“Not a problem.” 

“Oh! Apollo, this is for you.” Eponine walked towards the boy with an unwrapped book in hand. “Happy birthday.” 

“ _ American Gods _ ?” Courf read the cover. “Oh. That’s funny.” 

“Yeah. I thought it’d be a good read. I’ve never read this book--it’s way too thick--but  _ Coraline _ was amazing, so.” 

“I’ll give it a read. Don’t worry. Mythology is always fun.”

“Unless it’s  _ Percy Jackson _ .” Grantaire shuddered. “The prick just borrowed the names of the Gods-”

“Here we go.” Feuilley laughed with the rest of the group. 

“Don’t even get me  _ started _ on Marvel’s Thor!” 

“No-one said anything about Marvel.” Enjolras laughed from atop the painter’s lap. “Quick, before he keeps going, someone hand me something else to open.” 

“This is from Dad and me.” Cosette held out a gift bag. “He insisted on picking out most of the gifts. I think he misunderstood when I said you weren’t living with your parents anymore. It’s all practical stuff though.” 

Enjolras opened the bag and chuckled. “Mr. Valjean is one of my favourite people.” 

“What’s in it?” Bossuet asked. 

“Sheets, a new blanket and pillow, and some candy.” Enjolras lifted each item as he named them off. “Wait. There’s a note.” He unfolded it. “I’d advise washing the sheets before putting them on your bed. If you don’t have a washer, you’re more than welcome to use ours. Happy Birthday, Jean Valjean.” 

“I picked out the candy.” Cosette was beaming. 

“You’re both amazing and I thank you for the bed set and snacks.” 

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I uh…” Marius reached into his pocket and withdrew a gift card, handing to Enjolras. 

Combeferre, having a suspicion of where the card was for, intercepted it and checked the amount. He took out his wallet, handed Enjolras $20 and put the card in his wallet. 

“I owe you $30.” 

The group burst into laughter once again though Marius looked a little confused. 

“M’kay. My turn.” The gift bag Jehan held up was considerably smaller than the one from Cosette and Valjean but it was clearly handmade and Enjolras fully intended on separating the seams of the bag and hanging it up on his wall. 

When Enjolras opened the bag, everything in it was rainbow coloured. Jehan was a crafty person. They weren’t a painter like Grantaire but they loved watching DIY videos and very often made items from them and gave them away as gifts. 

Enjolras laughed as he held up a rainbow button phone case. “Is this why my phone disappeared and I couldn’t find it for two days and then it magically appeared in the couch cushions when you came over?” 

“Yes.” Jehan nodded proudly. 

In the bag, there was also a white coffee mug that had been dipped with rainbow paint and a painted canvas that read “ _ closets are for clothes _ ” with a clothing hanger painted in the middle. A rainbow had been painted in the triangle of the hanger. 

“I’m up last, I think,” Ferre said. “I’ve got to say, Enjy, you’re a hard person to shop for.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re so wholesome. Someone could have given you a pencil today and you would have thanked them for thinking of you. I didn’t want to let you down since you’re such a caring person. Happy birthday, Little Brother.” 

Combeferre handed Enjolras a box and the latter opened it. There was a silver bracelet cuff that read  _ You’re My Person _ on the inside with little hearts on either side of the opening, an oil diffuser with two essential oils, and a reusable metal water bottle.

“R didn’t give Enj a present,” Gavroche pointed out. 

“He did, actually. Earlier today. I got this ring, a boyfriend, and this hoodie.” 

“It’s a really cool hood- Wait-” 

“You two are finally dating?” Feuilley cut Joly off. “Yes!” 

“Even I have to wonder why you waited so long,” Eponine teased. 

“I think Courf would have skinned me alive if I said anything before Enj turned 18,” Grantaire admitted.

“The two of you are adorable,” Jehan’s mom spoke, reminding the group she was there. “Now that the gifts have been opened, let’s get you all some cake and ice cream.”


End file.
